


A Rosa in Bloom

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Other, excessive cum, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Rosa learns of her inner power
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Rosa Salina

“Okay, here we go.” Rosa said as she placed a mountain of flowers on the counter, “We have 5 Ageratum, 20 Browallia, 3 purple Crocus, and 30 red roses, hope they do their magic for you, sir.” She said as she presented the massive festival of colors to the client and they parted.

“Nice work Rosa,” came a voice from behind her, “how are you feeling today? Everything well?” It was Sara, her boss.

“Yes,” Rosa said with a lovely smile, “I feel great, today.”

“It shows, you look like a supermodel.” Sara fired back.

“Thank you,” Rosa blushed and arranged her brunette mountain of hair, it had subtle shades of red strands.

“No wonder she looks like a supermodel,” another voice came from across the room, it was the blond Vicky, she came to work at the shop about a year before Rosa did. “Haven’t you seen her show last night?” A little murmur passed across the shop, people gasped and talked amongst themselves.

“I try not to watch,” Sara said, “I think it’s not professional, or polite of me to watch my florists like that.”

“You can watch if you want Sara, I don’t mind… really, see this as a personal invitation to watch.” Rosa said as the red blush faded.

“Last night was something special?” Sara wondered.

“Special is an understatement,” came another soft voice, Jenna. “I don’t remember you doing all that stuff when we were together.”

“What did she do?” Sara wondered as she arranged a bride’s bouquet.

“Well, you won’t believe me, but Rosa here got herself a cock sleeve, a real fancy one…” Jenna said.

“Ohh, she also inserted a bead chain into her…” Jenna added but seemed embarrassed to finish.

Sara stopped, “So she likes anal, what’s the big deal?”

“No, not there…” Vicky said, “It was… Well… She pushed it into her own dick, through the urethra…”

“Wow, Rosa, really?” Sara marveled.

“It felt great, I’m not apologizing for that.” Rosa protested in defense of herself. She greatly enjoyed her newest addition to her toy collection. All had been used at some point or another for her shows. The collection so large now that it is essentially impossible to hide everything in her place when people come over.

“No need to apologize for that Rosa,” Vicky spoke with a smile, “You do have to apologize for not doing me…”

Rosa turned to Vicky. The brown-haired girl was skinny and at that moment seemed like a really good option for that time of the month. “Okay Vicky, you’re next, that time of the month is coming, talk later at lunch? I don’t want to ruin the night show for everyone in the shop.” Rosa said out loud to ensure everyone in the shop heard her.

The day rushed on, and before the girls noticed it, Rosa and Vicky sat down for lunch. Rosa opened their talk with a smile and a loving tone, “How are you feeling Vicky?”

“Super excited, I can’t believe my night is coming so soon, I thought you'd never say yes.” Vicky’s excitement was obvious.

“Well, you thought wrong, tonight is your night, you’re free tonight, right?” Rosa wondered.

“I set a pedicure at 16:15 but that shouldn’t get in our way, right? Your show always starts at 21:00” Vicky explained her schedule.

I start broadcasting at nine, but I need you at my place no later than four, in fact, we leave for my place the moment we finish our shift.” Rosa changed the girl’s timetable without much thought.

“But… Rosa…” Vicky protested, “I waited for months…”

“Listen carefully Vicky,” Rosa slightly lowered her voice, she took on a more authoritative demeanor “If you want me to use you, you WILL cancel your appointment. I am far more important than anything you think you have today… Understand?” Rosa leaned back in her chair, her hands behind her head, “So tell me, Vicky, are you free after work today?”

“Yes Rosa, let me just make a phone call and we’re set…” Vicky approved.

Rosa smiled to herself, “Good girl, that’s how I like you…”

The two girls finished their lunch without much talk. Whenever Vicky tried to ask something about tonight, Rosa quieted her and said all will be clear in due time. The remainder of the shift zoomed by, and before Vicky noticed it, she stood outside Rosa’s apartment, a short walk away from the shop. 

“Come in Vicky, feel at home…” Rosa welcomed her companion as the door to the apartment opened. Vicky was glad Rosa told her this was her place, because if she hadn’t, Vicky would have confused it with a sex shop warehouse. Except for a long stretch of floor, there were sex toys everywhere. Vicky recognized some of them, but others she never imagined existed.

“My good Rosa, is all this yours?” She Marveled.

“Yup… Admittedly, I haven't had the time to give them all the attention they deserve, but I will.” Rosa admitted as she guided Vicky down the open path and to the next room. This room was different. It was just as big as the last one, but It had no toys at all, only a huge bed and a desk.

“Wow, Rosa,” Vicky approached the bed, “How big is it?”

“It’s an Alaskan King bed,” Rosa answered.

“Why do you need such a huge bed, Rosa? Do you grow to huge sizes you’ve been hiding from the world?” Vicky turned to her and tried to make a joke.

Rosa walked over to the skinny girl and sized her up as she made her way over. Without much warning, Rosa grabbed the girls for a hug and kissed her passionately. Vicky showed no resistance, letting Rosa have her way, she savored the kiss. “The bed is so big because I want to feel comfortable doing you all night, besides, we’re going to need the space, believe me…” Rosa said with a smile.

Vicky gasped suddenly, she felt something pressing hard against her leg. She had no need to look down to know, Rosa’s beast was waking up to her. Rosa gave her a lovely smile, “Not yet girl, you’ll get your toy, just a little more.” Rosa said.

“It’s okay Rosa, I can wait a little more…” Vicky whispered as the embrace was broken.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Vicky... My cock is waking up and we still have a bit more before the show starts.” Rosa explained herself as she walked over to the desk and took a seat, inviting Vicky to join her. “This is the computer I use for the show.” she explained, “We have 6 cameras around the room for viewers to pick. Right now it’s off but I want us to shoot a short thriller for tonight.”

“Okay, what do I do?” Vicky asked, excited that her moment was just around the corner.

Rosa pointed to a camera on top of the screen, “Just look here and follow my lead, you understand?” Vicky nodded. “Hello Internet, Rosa here. Tonight at 20:00 I’ll be broadcasting. I have a treat for us, meet Vicky…” She presented the black-haired woman.

“Hi, I can’t believe this is happening…” She said, excitement clear in her voice. Rosa grabbed her for a deep, mesmerizing kiss which ended all too soon.

“See you at 20:00,” Rosa concluded and started messing around with the computer, ignoring Vicky for a few moments. “Okay, done with that. let’s go and finalize our night girl.” Rosa dictated, she got up and walked back to the sex shop room. “Vicky, I want you to listen closely, I need to be crystal clear about it,” she said as she sat down on a random sex toy she deemed worthy.

“We are going to fuck. Is there anything you won’t do in bed?” Rosa wondered.

“I don’t do anal…” Vicky answered.

“Fair, no anal.” Rosa agreed, “I think I need about three rounds with you, so hang in there, girl.” Rosa guessed her stamina with a smile.

“Use me for as many rounds as you need Rosa, tonight, I am yours…” Vicky confirmed.

“Great, one last thing,” Rosa checked her cellphone, “Right now, almost 3 thousand people are going to watch. You’re okay with that, right?”

“I don’t mind, as long as I get you…” Vicky smiled back.

“Great,” Rosa said as she got up and guided Vicky to another room, “This is the shower, get ready. Meet me in the bedroom in an hour.”

“Thank you, Rosa,” Vicky said with a smile. Rosa embraced her for another kiss. this time, Vicky felt Rosa’s cock pressing against her pussy, the girl was something else…

As they broke the kiss Rosa spoke with a commanding voice, “You can play with yourself all you want in there, but don’t you dare cum, got it, girl?”

“Ye… Yes…” Vicky consented, “By the way Rosa, I’m on the pill… Didn’t ask me about that…”

Rosa looked at the girl and giggled, “Yea, I don’t really care about that, if you’re dumb enough to fuck me without protection it’s your problem…” Rosa said as she went off to another room to clean herself.

An hour later, a much cleaner and hornier Vicky stood in the hallway, covered in a fluffy pink bathrobe she found in the room. She made her way to the bedroom, each step heightened her excitement, the moment she waited for was just around the corner. In the room, Rosa was wearing her own bathrobe, its baby blue coloration constructed with Rosa’s hair. She was at tapping away at the computer.

“Rosa?” Vicky called.

“Had your fun in the shower?” Rosa asked, it took a few moments before she tore her eyes away from the screen to look at the girl, “Big night tonight, over 20 thousand people paid to watch us…”

“Fuck, 20 thousand...” Vicky was surprised so many people cared about her fucking Rosa, “Well, we should give them a show, right?”

“That’s a good girl, Vicky.” Rosa complimented, “let me just set everything up, take a seat on the bed for a moment. I want to make sure there won’t be any issues with the broadcast, you won’t believe what a pain that can be...”

Vicky waited for Rosa to finish her stuff. She was turned on by the thought that the woman next to her had such a giant cock. Vicky’s had glided unconsciously between the folds of the bathrobe and made its way to Vicky’s pink slit. She started to play with herself quietly as Rosa worked away, “Rosa, is it true your cock is 18 inches long?” She asked.

“Well, that is a little internet magic.” Rosa said, clicking the mouse a few times, “my cock is 17 and a half inches, but that doesn’t really matter at those size ranges, right? I mean, can you tell the difference? And, 18 sounds much more dramatic…” Rosa finished her explanation as well as her work on the computer. She turned around to find a masturbating Vicky. “Well, well. I see someone here can’t wait…”

“I can’t really help it, you’re so sexy, Rosa. I can’t wait for you to fuck me hard like you did the other girls on your shows.” Vicky said as she opened her legs and exposed her soft skin.

“We have about 30 seconds before the show starts Vicky, stand up and give me a little kiss before it starts…” Rosa ushered the girl.

The two stood embraced in a kiss when a beep sounded, “it’s time to start Vicky.” Rosa said as she broke the hug and undid her belt. The bathrobe slightly opened at the front, exposing a small slice of Rosa’s tan skin. Vicky’s lower jaw almost fell to the floor as she caught a glimpse of the woman’s mega cock. It rested just above her knees, completely limp.

Rosa let her robe slide over her shoulders and onto the floor. She stood naked before her guest. “Now, it’s your turn.” She teased.

Vicky didn’t waste a moment, she almost tossed her robe away with excitement. Her body no less charming than Rosa’s, both had massive breasts. Vicky guessed Rosa was about her size, which meant she was probably an F cup, but that girl had a little something extra Vicky could only dream of.

“Nice body Vicky, can’t wait to enjoy what you have to offer…” Rosa teased.

Vicky didn’t answer, she simply lowered herself onto her knees and signaled Rosa to come closer. Vicky reached for the flaccid rode with unsure hands, she wanted to take a closer look at it. As the delicate hands touched the soft skin of Rosa’s cock Vicky noticed the radiating heat it gave off. She wrapped a hand around it and tried to size it up for a moment before the other hand joined, still, Rosa had place for more…

“Wow, Rosa, I don’t think I ever saw a cock so big…” Vicky mumbled half to herself, “I mean, the biggest I tried hardly had space for both my hands when it was erect. You have space for another hand, and you’re not even semi-hard…”

Vicky gasped as the cock in her hands lurched, she looked up at Rosa to find her smiling. “Are you only here to watch?” She taunted Vicky.

Vicky was hypnotized by Rosa’s amazing body, unaware of the growing cock in her hands. as she lowered her gaze from Rosa’s eyes she noticed the rod, now big enough to add another hand, if its owner so pleased. Vicky knew it was now or never, she had to take the plunge or she would lose her chance with Rosa.

Slowly, she brought her mouth closer to the beast, it’s heat noticeable from afar. With great care, she planted a kiss on Rosa’s tip. The cock pulsated to the gesture and grew bigger still, Vicky watch carefully as it attained its full size.

“You like to tease, don’t you?” Rosa asked.

“Guilty as charged,” Vicky smiled and without warning, took the cockhead in her mouth. It took Vicky a moment to adjust to the invader’s size, Rosa was bigger than anyone she ever knew. Rosa’s cock looked huge in her videos, but Vicky felt they didn’t do it the justice it deserves.

Rosa, on her end, was enjoying Vicky’s mouth. Even though she felt the girl’s teeth scrape against her massive cock, she was used to the feeling. Her cock pulsed and convulsed inside the girl, “Take more of me, Vicky…” Rosa sounded, almost commending. Her nightly fling obeyed, she slowly felt more and more sliding into the wet hole. It went on and on until, suddenly, Rosa felt a block, Vicky’s throat. 

Vicky gagged a little and pulled Rosa out, “My goodness, Rosa, your huge… I want to deepthroat you, but I’m not sure I can manage something so big…”

“Have you done deepthroat before?” Rosa asked the girl.

“Yes, many times, but never with something this big.” Vicky expresses her concerns.

“Believe me, it easier with a bigger cock, if you deepthroated smaller you should have no problem with this size.” Rosa encouraged the girl.

“Okay, if you say so, it’s worth a shot.” Vicky agreed and took the cock in her mouth again. Rosa felt as hard as a rock, waiting to fill her up in any way possible. Vicky pushed on and on until she felt the head press against the back of her throat. Vicky thanked god for her luck, she was one of those lucky girls who had no gag reflex. With one fluent gesture, Vicky both swallowed and pushed Rosa deeper into her. Rosa gasped as she realized her cock was not in Vicky’s throat, bliss washed over her entire body at the realization she will get a deepthroat tonight. Vicky tried to smile around the monster cock stretching her lips as in moved deeper and deeper, almost halfway in now. Vicky went on and on for a few moments, sliding the pole down her esophagus.

Rosa was delighted by the experience. Feeling Vicky’s warmth working along her shaft was electrifying. Suddenly, Rosa felt a change as her advancements into Vicky stopped and she felt her cock leaving the throat. A protest escaped her lips “It felt so good. Why did you stop?”

Vicky took the cock out of her mouth and placed it between her breasts, wrapping in her immense cleavage. she took a few deep breaths before answering.

“Wow, Rosa, you were right, it was easier to take it at that size.”

“So why did you stop? I was getting so close to blowing…” Rosa tried to understand her partner’s motives.

“Well, ummm… Because I need to breathe, Rosa, this might be innovative for you but sexy girls like myself need oxygen to survive.” Vicky explained.

“Oh, honey, you can breathe through your nose while I’m in your throat.” Rosa tried to give Vicky tips.

“I can’t, Rosa,” Vicky objected, “Not with this jumbo cock in me… I mean look how thick you are…”

Rosa looked at her cock, nestled between the girl’s wobbly boobs, it was thicker than her wrist. “Okay, you might have a point there.” Her cock pulsed as an idea came to her, “How about you give me a blowjob like this?”

“You mean you want me to give you a boobjob and a blowjob at the same time?” Vicky made sure she understood.

“Yes, I think I’m big enough…” She teased.

“You know what, I never had anything big enough for both, but I think you fit the bill… “Vicky agreed as she eyed the tip of the cock. Even though it was fully covered by her boobs, it was still at eye level with Vicky. She stretched her neck and raised her lips, just barely reaching the tip. Vicky gave it a passionate kiss before she let the head fill her mouth to the brim. Vicky felt the immensity of Rosa’s tool press against her tongue and she used the opportunity to wiggle her tongue and tease the beast.

Rosa responded with a primal moan, she was enjoying everything the girl had to offer and more. her cock bucked and pulsated without any control. Unbeknownst to her, Vicky worked on another magic trick. She didn’t use her hands to push her breasts together, instead, Vicky used her arms to push the two huge orbs tightly together. leaving her hands free to make their way down to her own cony. She was dripping wet, her body screaming for a decent fuck. A single finger was enough to push her buttons, and lucky Vicky had ten fingers. She started to pry her lower lips open as she inserted another finger.

If Vicky’s mouth wasn’t filled with a huge piece of girl-cock she would have screamed her heart out as waves of pleasure washed over her body. She needed to get off, but Rosa did something that made her stop.

“Wow, Vicky, you feel amazing, I’m so close,” Rosa whispered over her moans.

Vicky felt a new plan formulating in her mind. She wanted, no, needed, to see Rosa cum. She had to feel what this woman could do with her huge rod. Vicky understood that she needed to use all the tricks in her book to give Rosa the biggest orgasm of her life.

Taking a deep breath, Vicky swallowed the cock, lowering her head farther and farther down, until her lips pressed against her warm breasts. Vicky could no longer breath with over 8 inches of the thickest cock she ever saw inside her mouth. But Vicky was not going to hope this alone will do the trick for Rosa. Both her hands left her body and shot up, she cupped Rosa’s balls, almost as big as her breasts. The two sperm factories felt extremely full, almost like water balloons, but Vicky could feel that behind the girl’s reservoir of cum were two massive, rock hard orbs, producing cum at a maddening pace.

It did the trick, Vicky noticed the sign she was looking for, the thing she learned was the first sign of an approaching orgasm. Rosa tensed up, her muscles locking. “Vicky… I’m… I’m cumming!” Was all Rosa managed to say before her mind was lost to the overflow of sexual pleasure.

Vicky felt the cock in her pulse. It was not the regular pulses Rosa experienced so far, they felt like involuntary spasms. This time it was not involuntary at all, the spasm started at the base, progressing slowly throughout the cock, pushing Vicky’s arms apart, then her lips and her throat. Unlike past construction, this time the rod did not shrink after the pulse. The process repeated itself and Vicky felt her body stretching wider to contain the invader.

Lucky for her, after the third pulse, it stopped, bringing her to her limit. Rosa screamed again as a set of smaller construction went off, this time there was no growth, just rapid pulses that seemed to go on and on forever. Vicky needed a minute to understand what was happening, Rosa was cumming directly down her throat, directly into her belly. She released the balls from her hands and moved them down, to her belly. Vicky’s sharp gasp was muffled by the girl-cock in her mouth. Rosa filled her up, she could feel her body, stuffed as if she had a huge meal. It was all Rosa’s love-juice, the girl was offloading a monster load in her, and she could feel her belly growing a little. The thought alone was enough for Vicky, her body gave up, unleashing a pleasant orgasm that swept away time.

After an eternity, Vicky regained her composure. She felt her partner was done, and Vicky needed air, desperately. She pulled the cock from between her breasts, not surprised it was still erect, she knew Rosa had more in her. gently, she raised her head and felt the cock receding out of her. Once out, Vicky gasped for air, catching her breath.

“Nice job Vicky, you lasted three minutes without air, I started to worry a little.” Rosa admired the girl’s effort.

“Wow, Rosa, that was crazy,” Vicky said as she got up on her feet, “I feel so full, that was a crazy amount of cum…” She said and modeled her belly for the girl, she looked slightly pregnant.

“Well, what can I say?” Rosa explained, “I’m super full…”

“I need you in me, Rosa,” Vicky said, “I mean I need you in me now!”

Rosa had no intention to object Vicky’s request. She wasted no time and got on the bed, her back pressed against the soft mattress. Rosa’s breasts remained firm in place, as if they ignored gravity.

“Rosa, I’m sorry for asking, but are your breasts augmented? Is that silicone?” Vicky feared the answer, one of her biggest turn-offs was silicone breasts.

“No Vicky, this is all natural, they just don’t sag…” Rosa calmed the girl and grabbed her cock, “This is also natural, girl, and it needs good care.”

Vicky climbed the bed and made her way over to Rosa. Her pussy was eager to try the new challenge. “Easy does it,” Vicky whispered as she positioned herself over the vixen. Rosa’s cock was so long Vicky only had to slightly bend her knees for it to meet her wet slit.

“Vicky, you’re drenched,” Rosa said with a smile, delighted to learn her first orgasm didn’t deter the young woman. Her belly was distended with cum and, just like her breasts, it too started to wobble with every movement. Rosa felt herself growing more erect than ever, her cock almost bursting out of its skin.

“All because of you Rosa,” Vicky smiled back, “I want to take it slow Rosa, I know you’re going to go super deep in me, I never had anything remotely as big as you going inside me. I want to feel every inch, every bit you have to offer.”

Rosa didn’t answer, instead, she only kept her smile on and looked deep into Vicky’s eyes. The woman started to lower herself onto the pole. Rosa could see the soft, pink lips part, letting her in. She hoped one of the cameras could see what she was seeing from her position. The pink flower opened wide, taking the head in.

“Wow, Rosa, only your tip is in, and I think you’re already the biggest I ever had.” Vicky moaned at the sensation. Rosa remained silent, letting the girl direct the show for now. More and more went in, and soon Vicky was groaning with each movement she made. She lowered her body on and on until about half of Rosa rested in her depths and she could safely deposit her weight onto her knees.

“Wow, Rosa, you’re huge,” Vicky moaned “I don’t think there’s any more space in me.” Her free hands reached for her breasts and started to squeeze and massage them. She brought her left breast to her mouth and sucked on the nipple.

“There’s plenty more space Vicky, I’m only in your vagina,” Rosa explained.

“Yea, I can feel you, you’re at my cervix.” Vicky placed her finger at a point on her swollen midsection, about an inch below her belly button. “That’s where I end Rosa…”

Rosa started to giggle, her movements shaking Vicky and making her moan. “And where do babies go Vicky? I still have your womb to use…” Rosa smiled at the girl.

“Isn’t that like, super painful?” Vicky wondered.

“Just like a band-aid Vicky, once I pass through your cervix and into your womb, it won’t hurt at all…” Rosa encouraged, “Just drop all your weight on my lap, get it over in one move and we can start to really party.”

Vicky took a few deep breaths, “If you say so, here goes…” And after one final deep breath, Vicky folded her legs and fell down. the cock rammed deep in her. She could feel her body resist for a split second, objecting to the invader. pain flooded her body as the barrier gave and Rosa progressed. Vicky tried to cry in pain, but by some miracle, what came out was the wildest, most feral moan she ever produced. Rosa filled her womb and the pain just vanished, in its place was a void of limitless pleasure.

“Good girl,” Rosa calmed her down, “now I’m in you, now we can have fun…”

Vicky was no longer the girl she was a moment ago. in her eyes burned a flame of pure passion. her body rocked back and forth vigorously, moving almost 5 inches of cock in and out of her overstretched pussy. The huge beast covered with Vicky’s juices

Rosa, on her end, remained still, letting Vicky work herself off. She giggled to herself as Vicky was washed into an endless circle of orgasms. She kept on fucking Rosa through the orgasmic haze, still maintaining a fast pace. Rosa only knew she was orgasming because of two things. First, she screamed, “I am cumming.” The other reason was that she felt the girls pussy and womb trying to crush her cock. Rosa was simply so big, the girl’s contractions only managed to lightly squeeze the shaft.

The show went on forever, Vicky came and came and came. She only stopped when she felt Rosa’s body tense below her. A maniacal smile filled Vicky’s face, “You’re there, you’re cumming, fill me up, lover…” Vicky screamed before her eyes closed and she resumed her shaking.

In Vicky’s depths, the huge shaft lurched forcefully, crushing against the back of her womb, it let out a flood of cum. In moments there was no more space, but only a fraction was let out of Rosa thus far. Rosa’s cock acted like a plug, holding her emission inside the girl. Vicky saw Rosa inflate other girls in her live streams, it was amazing but seemed minuscule in comparison with what was taking place in her body.

Vicky placed both her hands on her belly, feeling the cock throbbing inside as it grew and grew. By the time Rosa was finished, Vicky looked to be in full term.

“Wow, Rosa, look at me…” Vicky patted her body, “You made me look pregnant…” She looked down at her bloated belly, “Fuck, that’s only your cum… And you’re still rock hard…”

“I have a few more rounds in me…” Rosa whispered, “I want you to do as I say, Vicky, okay?”

“Anything Rosa, Anything, just don’t leave me…” Vicky pleaded.

“I want you to rotate, so your back is to me,” Rosa instructed. As soon as Vicky started to get up, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. “With me still in you Vicky. Just start rotating, trust me…”

Vicky was almost hypnotized by Rosa, she did as asked and rotated, feeling the rod in her shifting to adjust to the new orientation.

“Now, let’s try this.” Rosa lifted her upper body up and supported its weight with her hands against the bed.

Vicky started to mumble, as if hallucinations washed her brain clean. “So deep, so deep, so deep…”

Rosa ignored it and bent her knees, she started to move across the bed towards the edge. Once there, she planted both her feet on the floor and stood up, Vicky supported by her massive cock alone. Still, the girl mumbled on and on. Rosa grabbed her legs and pulled them to the side, exposing Vicky’s inflated belly and overstretched pussy to the viewers.

“Wow, Vicky, I have so much more, so much more…” Rosa said, feeling her cock preparing to unload the minute she gives the order, all that separated Vicky from another inflation was Rosa’s ability to hold her cock contracted. “Can you feel me, can you feel how much I gave you?”

“Give it to me, use me, Rosa, please!” Vicky snapped.

“Who am I to deny you, poor Vicky…” Rosa said, signaling her cock. She exploded, pouring another generous load in the girl, inflating her belly further. Rosa’s load made her look full term. Rosa’s cock plugging her lower lips, keeping the burning white goo inside.

“My goodness, Rosa,” Vicky panted, “you’re still hard, how can that be? Most of your shows never go beyond three orgasms.”

Rosa groaned as she felt her body preparing for the next round, “I think this time I’m going to need more… Much more.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa examines her limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Rosa Salina

Vicky screamed her voice out as she felt another generous serving of white goo leave Rosa’s cock, joining the slushing sea of cum contained within her outstretched womb. Rosa was simply too much for her, too much for any women Vicky could think of. The pulses along the steel rod became less frequent, telling Vicky another eruption was over. Her flailing arms reached down to feel her bloated stomach the flesh felt soft, almost inviting Vicky to press harder and feel the new addition to her core. Deep within her she could feel Rosa, still as hard as ever. She felt the woman’s breathing against her neck as she gave the exhausted Vicky a kiss on the neck.

“That felt great Vicky,” Rosa whispered, “But we still have a few more sessions to go…”

“Rosa... You already came four times…” Vicky tried to protest but immediately realized it was a bad idea. Rosa released her grip and Vicky crashed headfirst onto the bed, moaning as her inflated midsection absorbed most of the fall. She thought she felt Rosa growing in her but dismissed it as a figment of her imagination the moment she felt her cock contracting again.

Rosa moaned as another huge load left her sack and filled Vicky. She was so turned on she had no need fucking the girl to induce an orgasm, all she needed was to think about unloading and her body did the rest, filling Vicky for the fifth time.

“Rosa... You are amazing...” Vicky whispered in a broken voice. “Use me, use me all you want, I am nothing but your fuck-toy.”

Rosa felt her fifth orgasm fading into a sixth and a seventh, the world around her reduced to nothing more than a never-ending orgasmic chain as her cock pushed more and more of its white lava into Vicky.

After what felt like an eternity of blissful ecstasy, Rosa collapsed atop Vicky’s cum filled body. She felt drained as her body fell into a deep slumber. But before she blacked out, she barely noticed it was only her energy that was drained. Her balls were still full, and somewhere in the far reaches of her consciousness she thought she felt another faint orgasm filling Vicky’s womb.

Rosa woke up naturally. While she did have work, her boss knew she might be late after her sex shows. It was pretty generous of Sara to allow her to be late by a couple hours. Rosa lifted her upper body and rubbed her eyes of sleep, below her was Vicky, still dormant after their lovemaking. Her body was bloated with cum as she slept on her side, she looked full-term and Rosa’s cock was still inside her, as big as it was last night, still erect and keeping all the cum inside.

Rosa thought about having a morning exercise with Vicky to kick off the morning, but felt it was unfair towards the little girl, she already got more than she bargained for. She decided the fair thing to do was to pull herself out. The problem with that was that somehow, overnight, Rosa pushed her 18 inches all the way into the poor girl. Slowly, she placed her hand on Vicky’s butt cheek and started moving backward. Luckily for Rosa, Vicky was very well lubricated and her cock started to slide out with ease. Inch by inch, it came out, wet with both girls’ emissions. Rosa took a step back as half of her rod was out to improve her balance. She knew her cock head was huge and it would be the hardest to pull out., But, she wanted to let Vicky sleep so she moved ever so slowly - pulling a fraction of an inch out at a time. Before long, she took another step back and prepared to pull the head of her rod out as she already had about 14 inches out, and she had no intention to fail.

“Here we go.” She whispered and lightly tagged on her cock - it moved, exposing more of its length. An inch, then two... “Guess I underestimated you.” Rosa said as she finally felt the head. Vicky’s lower lips stretched wide open, pulling wider than Rosa ever thought possible, to let the huge orb pass. Her cock bounced up, fully erect and hard as a rock. Vicky, still sleeping, was no longer plugged by Rosa’s immensity. Cum exploded out of her in a long and forceful stream, cascading down the side of the bed and onto the floor. Rosa didn’t measure her output but guessed there were a few good gallons of her cum there, it took her a little while to marvel at the mess that came out.

Free from Vicky’s depths, Rosa took a look around, the floor was filled with random puddles of white goo, and Vicky’s waterfall made the puddle below her grow and grow into a small pool. The walls were mostly clean, a few spots here and there but nothing major. The computer was finished with uploading last night’s shenanigans. Rosa found that after a good fuck she sometimes lacked the mental capability to end the recording and upload it. To remedy this problem, she installed motion sensors in the room - setting the computer to stop once it detected no motion for a few minutes. Now, all she had to do was click confirm and publish the video. She kept this last part manual to make sure no mistakes were uploaded to the net.

A single click of her finger and the video was up. “Congratulations, Vicky, you’re famous.” Rosa said as she decided on her next move... A shower... She was sticky from last night, and she felt a decent shower would help her get a fresh start. She tiptoed between the puddles on her way to the shower, catching a glimpse of the clock. It was 10 in the morning, work started at 8, Rosa knew she had no need to rush, her boss knew that on days like these she will be late and was very understanding of Rosa’s situation.

Rosa entered the shower and opened the water, setting it to slightly cold in an attempt to calm her raging erection. She cleaned her body, making sure to scrub all her curves clean. She knew she was nothing short of a wonder, probably the sexiest woman on the planet. “Damn, if I could clone myself I would definitely have sex with myself…” she whispered, the thought turned her on and she bit her lower lip as her cock flexed. It didn’t seem to care much for the water’s temperature as it was still erect and demanding satisfaction. She tried to ignore it and debated washing her brown hair, it was sticky with last night’s love juices, the debate didn’t last long.

Rosa scrubbed her hair thoroughly, it was probably her trademark. The long, silky brown waterfall was a natural wonder, once wet it fell down all the way to her elbows. Suddenly her cock flexed again, but this time she felt it was different. She gave it a closer look... It was huge... She wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or if her cock actually grew, but even for Rosa’s standards, it was a giant. Thinking back to last night’s events a realization crept into her head. “I came in Vicky six times…” her mouth trailed off, “I never came six times during one fuck session in my life.” She tried to recall her past copulations. Deep within her she felt a strange sensation, but she wasn’t really sure where it was coming from. It felt like her entire lower body was buzzing, as if a vibrator was working overtime deep inside her. Rosa didn’t recall using toys last night with Vicky, so there’s no way she shoved something into herself and forgot about it. She tried to ignore it and kept cleaning her body, but it was pointless, the vibration was still there.

Her cock flexed again, demanding more from its owner. It wobbled and danced, tempting Rosa to act. “Six times… And now you want more?” she placed the showerhead on the opposite wall and reached down with both hands, her rod jerked real hard in response. “I don’t like shooting blanks, but if you want it so much…” Rosa relented and started playing with the pole. It was rock hard, and it felt like she could do last night with Vicky all over again. “If she’s awake when I get out I’ll ask her for another rou-” Rosa gasped before she could finish, her cock flexed and launched a continuous stream for cum that lasted for almost a solid minute, coating the wall before her. “Wow! F-ffuck!” Was all Rosa could say before she started playing with it in earnest. It wasn’t long before her orgasm arrived, sending a relatively massive volley of spunk against the wall.

“This was the seventh time, hard to believe I came so much...” Rosa said in the afterglow as she turned off the stream of water. Coming out of the shower, two wonders happened. Her hair was the first one, as she rubbed it with a towel and dried it, the mess of brown started to change and move, climbing up her head to for her well-known hairdo. Rosa did need a few small fixes, but what most people thought was hours with the hair-stylist was actually her natural form. After giving her hair the finishing touches, Rosa noticed the second wonder, her cock was still erect. “Okay, if Vicky is awake you get more… Who am I to say no to more sex, right?” She giggled and made her way back to the room where Vicky rested, careful not to step in the puddles.

Vicky was still sleeping when she opened the door. Her body was mostly drained and her belly only looked slightly filled now. “Sorry buddy, not going to happen.” She said, once again her cock flexed hungrily, demanding Rosa reconsidered her choice. It was then that Rosa managed to pinpoint the source of the persistent buzzing, it was her balls. She reached down and grabbed them, feeling around inside the bloated sack. To Rosa’s amazement, she was full to bursting, literally. This little feel around was enough, her body tensed and she felt another Orgasm ravaging her body. Her cock fired another absurd stream that by some chance landed on the sleeping Vicky, coating her thoroughly once more.

As the orgasm subsided, Vicky shifted around on the bed, still asleep. She mumbled, “No, no more Rosa, I can’t handle more…” and resumed her slumber.

Rosa quickly turned around and left the room, “Nope! I might be a sex machine, but I’m no rapist…” she murmured to herself as she rushed to dress and leave the house before her cock tells her to do something wrong. Knowing today is going to be a rough one, Rosa picked her blue dress. Under the dress, she lined her cock along her abdomen and encased it in the biggest condom she had. The condom was a super tight fit and Rosa knew that a single blast of cum will rip it apart but hoped some miracle will happen and the rubber will last throughout the day.

With her dress ready, Rosa closed the door to her apartment and made her way to the flower shop. The walk itself would have been very easy if her balls weren’t buzzing. Since the moment Rosa woke up the constant vibration just kept going and going. “I don’t know what your thing is, but please keep it together…” She whispered to her body, “I mean, I don’t remember leaving the rumble egg so deep in you the last time I played with my urethra…” Each gradual step Rosa took seemed a little more difficult. Being huge, Rosa was used to her sack shifting around and rubbing on her thighs as she walked, but this time was different. she could feel her sack against her thighs all the time, it felt like, somehow, it was still full.

Midway to the shop, Rosa noticed another problem. Just below her breasts, where her cock ended, she felt an extremely warm sensation. At first, she didn’t understand what was happening, but as she reached for the spot she immediately realized what was taking place below the blue cloth. Her cock was filling up the condom. She wasn’t cumming yet, otherwise, the condom stood no chance, this was just pre-cum. By the feel of it, she already unloaded about a fistful into the poor latex sleeve. Rosa rushed the rest of the way, feeling the blob gain in weight fast.

By the time Rosa arrived, she knew her first assignment was to visit the bathroom. The bell over the door told everyone Rosa was here.

“Good morning sunshine,” Sara greeted her, “how was your night? Is Vicky with you?”

“Vicky needs a day off…” Rosa almost fired the answer back, she knew snapping at her boss was a bad idea but she had to get to the toilet before her body reached the point of no return.

“I know, I watched,” Sara said with a smile, “You seem edgy, is everything okay?”

“Yea, I just have to use the bathroom, urgently…” Rosa explained herself.

“Oh, yeah, sure thing, you go girl.” Sara apologized and gestured towards the back of the shop.

Rosa shot a smile back at her boss as she rushed to the toilet. She felt her body screaming with the need to unload and felt her cock threatening to do something extreme. As she locked the door behind her, Rosa lifted her dress and exposed her erect rod, topped off by an inflated condom. “What the fuck?” Rosa wondered, the condom was filled with a clear liquid, stained by streams of white. The whole thing felt like goo, as thick as honey. Rosa started to manipulate the poor rubber in an attempt to get it off her rod with as little mess as possible.

“What the fuck, I know I can make pre… But it was never this much.” The condom felt like it weighed a good couple of pounds once she removed it and spilled the content into the bowl below her. Her pulsating pole joined the fun and started trickling pre at a rather alarming rate.

“Okay, you made your point…” Rosa sighed as the condom was drained. She tossed it to the bin and grabbed her cock with both hands. It felt different, bigger… Rosa inspected it carefully, but her mind was just filled to the brim with sexual haze. She had no real chance of paying attention to the details. Her hands started to move, up and down along the shaft. Rosa didn’t want to spend her whole day in the bathroom, she knew she had to pull out all the stops to give her dick what it needed as soon as possible. She took a deep breath and tensed her cock, it was one of her tricks to unload fast, she mostly used it to impress the girls. Keeping the tension, Rosa reached for the tip and started massaging the underside of her bulbous head. Within seconds she felt her balls react, pulling closer against her body and pushing their content along the shaft.

Rosa quickly aimed her rod down to the toilet bowl and watched as stream after stream left her tip and splashed powerfully into the water below, Rosa had no way to tell how much she released, but in her guesstimation, it was one of her biggest loads yet. The streams colored the water a pearly white hue and still, her load went on. Wishing to maximize the drainage of her sack, Rosa waited patiently for the barrage to end so she could employ another hack she knew would help her achieve her goal.

Taking a deep breath, she reached down with her right hand and pushed her sack aside. In her other hand, the cock responded by unleashing a relentless stream of cum into the bowl. She felt around behind her balls and soon found her target, a dripping wet slit. Rosa plays with her body enough to know that when she was in the final bit of her orgasm, a little work on her lower lips could set her off again, and that is exactly what she did. As the last shot left her, she plunged a single finger into her waiting pussy and massaged the inner walls.

The reaction was immediate. Her cock flexed once, then twice, and the whole show repeated itself as more cum filled the poor toilet. Rosa repeated the act three times before she felt ready to face the world again. Her cock hung, semi-erect, above the cum filled toilet. Remnants of the orgasmic train that wracked her body still dripping slowly out of the slit.

Rosa panted in an attempt to catch her breath, “You sure put on a show, I never knew I could push it so far.” The vibration in her balls was still there, but a lot weaker than before. Rosa reached around to one of the pockets in her dress and pulled out another condom, “Thought I’d only use you later today but it seems I have no choice.” she said as she ripped the packet and started rolling the latex sleeve onto her rod. It was rather easy with the pole semi-erect, but still, the condom had to stretch really wide to contain her. With everything back in place, Rosa opened the door and came back out to the shop, dressed as if nothing happened.

“Hello princess,” Jenna shot at her the minute she walked through the door, “Saw you and Vicky last night. Is she still alive?”

Rosa giggled lightly, “Yes, she’s fine, she just needs to rest.” Rosa said as she looked around the shop. It seemed today was a rather lazy day, the shop was devoid of customers, only Rosa, Sara, and Jenna were there.

“Rosa, can you please give me a hand?” Sara called from the other end of the shop, she was doing her daily routine, removing all the tired flowers. Rosa walked over and joined her.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Rosa wondered, the girls talked about her show all the time but Sara was never a part of it.

“It was amazing Rosa, super hot…” Sara said and blushed, “I never thought a human could do what you did.”

Rosa felt her ego inflating as the words left Sara’s mouth. She wanted to answer when she heard a loud yelp from the shop entrance. “OMG! Rosa!” The soft voice yelled.

“Yes,” Rosa said as she turned around to look in the direction of the voice.

The voice belonged to a thin woman, a little over 5 foot tall, with flowing blonde hair reaching all the way down to her knees. Her captivating hair framed a pair of deep green eyes and a cute little nose. The woman wore a long pink dress with white butterflies. “You don’t know me, Rosa. But I watched a couple of your streams, I love your work…”

Rosa felt a little flustered at the compliment, “Thank you, it was nothing…”

“My name is Evelin, nice to meet you.” She introduced herself and made her way to rosa with her hand offered for a handshake. It was then that Rosa noticed the woman had a massive bust, easily bigger than Vicky’s.

Rosa needed a moment to rip her eyes from the orbs and shake Evelin’s hand. “Nice to meet you in person, Rosa.” She seemed to pay no attention to Rosa’s gawking. “I want to buy a bouquet for tonight, something simple but elegant…”

“Oh, right away, follow me,” Rosa said to the girl’s request. “First we have the roses, a classic.” As she made her way to the roses she received a clear message from her body. Her cock pulsed and she felt to condom inflating with a generous flood of precum. Rosa did her best to ignore, hoping she would be done with Evelin soon. “We have black roses, they’re very elegant, and we have a nice price on them…”

Evelin picked one up and placed it between her breasts, “What do you think Rosa? Does it suit me?”

“Yes, looks great…” Rosa said as she felt her cock blasting another load into the abused condom.

“I don’t know, roses are so old school, what else do you have?” Evelin said as she pulled out the rose and returned it.

“We have lilies…” Rosa guided the vixen. She felt her cock going off like crazy and noticed a large bulge starting to form on her dress just below her rack, almost giving her the appearance of having three breasts...

Grabbing one of the white flowers, Evelin placed it in her cleavage and turned to Rosa. “How is this?” She pressed her breasts together and they wobbled around.

Rosa tried to answer but her cock kept her silent and focused on the two orbs. She failed to notice her third breast already outgrow her natural size, the condom was just hanging on for dear life.

“Ohh, I like the reaction, Rosa,” Evelin said, breaking the prolonged silence. “I know, I want this one.” She pointed at a premade bouquet.

Rosa pulled it out of the bucket of water and presented it to Evelin, still fixed on her massive boobs. “Great, I love it.” Eveline complimented and leaned closer to smell the flowers. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell towards Rosa, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. Luckily for her, Rosa acted in time, using one hand to hold the flowers and the other to break Evelin’s fall.

“Thank you, Rosa, I don’t know what came ove-” Evelin apologized but stopped abruptly, “Rosa, what happened to your shirt?”

Rosa looked down. Her third breast was gone, in its place, a huge stain soiled her blue dress. “I’m sorry you got splashed with water from the flowers because I’m so clumsy,” Evelin said, giving Rosa a way out.

“Yea, right, water from the flowers,” Rosa repeated, knowing it was a lie. This was her pre, and her cock was making more and more. A waterfall escaped the bottom of her dress, it went on and on. She felt the lower half of her breasts being coated again and again. But all of this was irrelevant for Rosa, she had something bigger to worry about. Deep within her core, Rosa felt an orgasm of epic proportions reaching a boil, and she was powerless to stop it.

Evelin gasped at the sight before her. Along Rosa’s blue dress appeared an outline of a monstrous cock, reaching from her loins all the way to the top of her breasts. Both girls were speechless at the pulsating monster. It flexed and heaved, feeding more liquid to the waterfall below. Rosa moaned with each pulse as the fabric of her dress fought the pole.

The buzzing in her sack became unignorable, almost unbearable. Rosa lost her grip on the flowers, they followed her precum and crushed to the floor, coming to rest in a puddle of her love-juice. Rosa felt the straps of her dress painfully digging into her shoulders.

The sensation only lasted a moment. Upon the next pulse of her rod, Rosa’s dress gave up the battle. The straps broke apart at the seam and the rest of the dress followed, tearing down the side, filling the room with a loud ripping sound.

Rosa’s cock was now free as the tears of what was once a beautiful blue dress fell at her feet. Rosa screamed out loud, her voice strained with the escapades of the last 24 hours. She was far beyond any orgasmic record she ever managed to achieve. Still, her cock was about to give the people in the shop a show.

“Wow, Rosa, I can’t believe you just did th-” Evelin started to say, but was cut short. Rosa’s cock exploded, firing a spray of cum all over the woman. It went on for a few seconds before stopping and leaving Evelin drenched in cum.

“Rosa, you covered her in just one shot,” Sara said from the back of the shop. Rosa was unattentive to her boss. Instead, she let out a moan and her cock flexed. A stream of cum as thick as a finger left her tip at high speed, crashing into the woman’s right breast with great force. The flesh jiggled and wobbled intensely as Rosa kept going and shifted the stream to the left breast.

Eventually, something had to give, and it was Evelin and her once pink dress that gave. She lost her balance against the neverending jet of cum and fell on her butt. With no one to block the stream, Rosa unloaded the rest of her orgasm on the shop window. It mostly held well, only slightly cracking when the jet hit it.

Rosa’s gasping to catch her breath was the only sound in the room. She stood there, around her was a sea of her viral omissions, her cock still erect. She saw only one thing before her, a woman she wanted… No… Needed, to fuck.

Rosa slowly made her way over to Evelin, ignoring Sara who was saying something. She towered over the vixen. “I will fuck you…” Was the best sentence she could achieve in her current state. She kneeled at Evelin’s feet and placed her hand on the woman’s inner thigh.

“No Rosa, please don’t.” Evelin protested, but Rosa ignored her. Rosa’s hand climbed up the cum sleek thigh, and reached around to look for the girl’s underwear. “What are you doing?”

“You’re not wearing underwear…” Rosa said as she failed to find anything under the pink dress other than a wet slit. Rosa’s cock reacted to the realization with a slow stream of cum that cascaded down Rosa’s length, encased her swollen sack and dripped to the floor below her.

“Please, no, I’m not on the pill…” Evelin objected again. It was pointless, Rosa grabbed her cock and placed it between the girl’s thighs. She pulled Evelin’s legs towards her until she felt the girl’s folds against the tip of her immense rod. “Please, Rosa, please stop… I’m sorry I teased you…”

Rosa cared little for Evelin’s plea, she will fuck the girl, no matter what… She pulled Evelin a little closer, applying pressure to the lower lips. Unlike their owner, they showed no struggle and welcomed the huge cock. Rosa took the opportunity and plunged as deep as she could into the woman.

Evelin had a cock inside her love tunnel. Not just any cock, the biggest one she ever saw, and it was still only half-way in. She started to shake as her primal need took over. Rosa was her whole world now, whatever the futa says goes. An electrifying orgasm flooded her brain.

Rosa pulled harder, sinking into Evelin, pressing against her womb and pushing with all she had. Evelin’s body had no chance, in less than a minute Rosa was all the way inside the cum covered woman. Her pink dress clung to her body and a white butterfly rested on her abdomen. Rosa was captivated by this as she noticed the outline of her cock below the butterfly, each movement shifted the butterfly a little as Rosa started to fuck her new toy.

Evelin was lost in all this, she was overloaded by the amount of signals her body was sending her. On the one hand, her body was screaming as the huge cock stretched her wider than ever before, threatening to rip her vagina. On the other hand, every receptor in her body was trembling with unimaginable pleasure. Evelin’s mind was overwhelmed, but she knew one thing, she wanted Rosa to go on forever. Her screams of protest faded into moans of bliss.

Rosa felt the warmth around her rod. It was hard to believe she was feeling so full, her balls still buzzed as she felt an orgasm rushing along her body. Her cock tensed, lifting Evelin’s body off the ground as Rosa felt cum starting to leave her sack. She almost gave herself to the orgasm when she noticed it, an opportunity…

Impaled on her monster was the vixen, and just in arm’s reach were a pair of spectacular, cum covered breasts. In all the fucking the huge orbs escaped the dress and were now hanging right before Rosa, quivering along with their owner. Rosa had no power, nor will to resist the urge. She reached up with both hands and felt the soft, sleek flesh press against her hands. It was enough, as the flesh escaped between her fingers, Rosa’s cock fired a massive load into the woman who moaned mindlessly.

The cock flexed with great force, shaking Evelin as her belly hosted more and more of Rosa’s generous outpour. It seemed endless, every time Rosa seemed to end one orgasm, another started, a never-ending loop of mutual pleasure racked Rosa and Evelin. Rosa remembered seeing Evelin’s belly inflated to full term and then a little more as she felt her last orgasm leaving her.

Rosa’s cock seemed to soften a little as Evelin’s used body was lowered to the floor. The woman looked full to bursting with babies. Rosa carefully pulled her cock out of the sleeping Evelin, the experience clearly wore her out. As the cock left her, so did the cum. A puddle started to form between her legs and not long after grew bigger than Evelin.

Rosa stood up on wobbly legs. Her body finally signaling it had its share and the buzzing calmed down. Rosa looked at her work, it was far beyond anything she ever managed to do… Even as a hormone-crazed teen she came nowhere close to this. She orgasmed well over ten times the past 24 hours and still, she came so much she could put a horse to shame.

“Rosa, are you okay?” Sara said as she touched her shoulder, “I sent Jenna home after you started…”

“I… I feel great, tired but great…” Rosa said and turned to Sara, her cock now limp. “Is Jenna okay? Was this too much for her?”

“Yeah, she’s fine Rosa, just saw no point in holding her here. I mean, with you fucking this poor girl for five hours straight I didn’t think there was any point keeping workers here. I knew we wouldn’t have customers with you fucking Evelin at the front door…” Sara explained what Rosa missed during her rump with Evelin.

Rosa looked at the cum covered Evelin. Now only a vague figurine of a woman as cum dosed her features. There was not a spot on Evelin that wasn’t covered in the white goo, her once blonde hair was now a sticky mess of white. Two distinct sounds filled the room, one was Evelins raspy, slow breath, letting Rosa know the girl was still alive. The other sound was the cascading rush of cum leaving Evelin’s inflated womb and pooling on the floor below.

“This is not me… I never did something like that…” Rosa mumbled to herself, trying to wrap her brain around what happened. “I think I need to see a doctor, Sara…” She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa goes to see the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Rosa Salina

Rosa rested on the soft bed, the air around her felt warm, and her body was sticky. She kept her eyes closed and lingered on the last two days of her life. The whole part where she jumped from already a little sex goddess to now something beyond. Not wanting to struggle with labels, she let her mind drift back to Vicky and Evelin. Since her adventure started, she could feel her body changing. Her balls were constantly buzzing and she could have sworn she could not only feel the buzz but also hear it. Her cock was also definitely bigger, she wasn’t sure how much bigger but it didn’t matter too much to her to actually measure it. Once you go past 14 inches there’s really very little competition, and Rosa did that years ago.

Rosa opened her eyes, finally feeling it was time to move on with her morning. She quickly understood how bad of an idea it was as her eyes burned with a familiar sensation. Without a doubt, cum had just got into them. She rubbed her eyes and shed a few tears from the sudden sting. She got cum in her eyes many times in the past, but usually, she knew it was coming... Now after wiping her face as clean as she could, she opened her eyes and looked around. Her erect cock greeted her good morning, it burped out a glob of clear whitish liquid that cascaded down the enormous length and spilled all over her soaked tummy and between her legs.

The whole bed was flooded by her nightly endeavors, only this time she didn’t fuck any girl, all she had done was go to bed and sleep the night off. Rosa carefully planted both her feet on the ground, she had no wish to slip on the messy floor. She had no idea how much cum she made during the night, but from the way her bedroom looked she made more than both Vicky and Evelin coaxed out of her, combined.

Carefully stepping on the sticky floor, Rosa made her way to the bathroom. She felt her bladder screaming for release, cleaning cum from her apartment was one thing, but piss was something Rosa wasn’t willing to try cleaning. The bathroom was clean, but Rosa didn’t care for that, she turned to the tub, held her dripping cock down and opened the valve, letting her poor body empty.

In her head, her mind was already planning ahead. She needed to call her doctor, from the looks of it, something in Rosa was changing and she needed to understand it before she raped the entire block. Rosa felt her body relaxing as the stream dwindled, soon the drops turned from yellow to white as her production resumed at full force. The buzz in her balls was unrelenting.

Rosa showered quickly. She didn’t really mind the cum, but wanted to at least look half decent on her way to the doctor. She washed her hair and, like the wonder it was, it retained its shape. Once finished cleaning, Rosa dried herself and opened the bathroom door. “No way I’m taking care of my room right now,” She said as she saw the mess that awaited her. Instead, she made her way to the living room and opened her phone. It had low battery but Rosa didn’t care, she made the call.

“Good morning doctor Bates,” Rosa said to the phone.

“Good morning Rosa,” the voice came back, “how are you doing?”

“I’m… I’m not sure…” Rosa was always honest with doctor Bates, but she really wasn’t sure how to feel about the last few days, “I guess I’m okay.”

“Happy to hear Rosa, how can I help you today?”

“I… My… We… My cock, I think it grew…” Rosa stumbled in her speech, “Can you come see me?”

“I’m really sorry Rosa, I can’t, crazy day in the clinic.” The doctor changed a few words with the people around her, “Want to come here? I’ll pay the cab for you, get here and we’ll talk…”

“But, I… How…” Rosa found it hard to think.

“I have to go, sorry Rosa…” The call ended.

Just as it did, Rosa’s cock flexed and forced a moan of pleasure out of her. A huge stream of cum launched out of her tip and blasted against the far wall of the living room. The wall was painted white, “How am I going to take a cab like this?” Rosa felt like crying for a moment, “You’re fucking amazing most of the time, but you can be a real pain when you want to, ha?” she let out some steam at her rod.

Rosa tried to think of a solution to her predicament. There was no way she was going to drive in this state. Even if she got over her dislike for driving, one misplaced move and she could orgasm herself into a car crash. And no cab driver is ever going to drive her in this state.

“Maybe I can wait until night time and ask Bates to come over when her shift was done. Just as the thought entered her head she felt the buzzing in her sack intensifying, Rosa barely had the time to realize she just spontaneously orgasmed. Her cock exploded against the wall, adding to the thick layer of cum she just left there a moment ago. Her cock pulsed violently with each shot as Rosa moaned and tears formed in her eyes from the intensity of the orgasm. Her mind was too fogged with bliss to notice much about the explosion that wracked her gorgeous body.

When Rosa came back she felt a combination of exhaustion and an underlying deeper urge to go again. “No way I can wait until nightfall,” She said between breaths, “I have to get to doctor Bates.” Rosa tried to think of a way out, and one girl came to mind, perhaps she could save her. She opened the phone and made the call.

“Rosa, are you okay?” The calm voice made Rosa’s heart slow down a little.

“Yes, I guess, can I ask for your help, Sara?” She asked.

“Sure thing Rosa, what do you need?” Sara answered with what Rosa felt was a smile.

“I… I need you to drive me to my doctor.” Rosa didn’t like asking for help, but she had no other choice, “I wouldn’t ask for it if I had any other option.”

“It’s okay Rosa, the shop just opened, but I think Jena will manage for a little while without me.” Sara’s agreement felt to Rosa like a massive boulder was lifted off her back.

“Thank you, Sara, I promise I’ll explain everything when you get here.” Rosa thanked her boss and ended the call. She spent the next 15 minutes getting dressed and finding a solution for her massive, leaking appendage.

Sara’s pink car waited right in front of Rosa’s door. Rosa rushed the street and entered the car, slamming the door behind her. The minute Sara laid eyes on Rosa her jaw dropped to the floor.

“What the fuck, Rosa?” Sara tried to make sense of the bombshell before her. Rosa’s cock looked immense, clearly bigger than the last time she saw her. It was wrapped in some strange combination of plastic bags and colorful fabrics. Her sack rested on the seat and spilled over the front end, it looked massive. The whole thing pulsated at a steady pace as if threatening to explode without warning.

“You’re staring Sara. I have to do this unless you want me to flood your tiny car,” Rosa explained herself, “Now drive, quickly, I don’t have much time…”

Sara didn’t argue, though she still couldn’t help but sneak a look every now and then, she drove off to the clinic. As the car rushed along the road, Sara noticed Rosa’s package getting wetter and wetter. By the time they came close to the clinic, Rosa was clearly struggling to hold it in, the buzz in her balls almost audible at this stage.

“Almost there Rosa, hang in there…” Sara tried encouraging her passenger.

“It’s no use, Sara,” Rosa whimpered as she started to moan, “The minute you park the car I want you to get out with me…”

“I’ll do as you say. Here we are Rosa,” Sara said as she parked.

Rosa stormed out of the car, screaming her lungs out. She removed the soaked mess of colors that hugged her tip. “I am so sorry Sara, I can’t hold it any longer,” Rosa said as Sara closed her door. She pointed her rod at the car and pressed the tip hard against the window. The movement started in her sack, it shrunk slightly. Rosa grabbed her cock with both hands and choked it as hard as she could. At the very base of her cock, the cum-tube expanded just as Sara managed to walk over to Rosa’s side of the car.

“What are you doin-” Sara tried to make sense of what she was seeing, but stopped talking the minute Rosa’s full body came into view. As if she waited for her queue, Rosa lightened her death grip. Her cock reacted like a cartoon, taking a minute to understand it was no longer restrained. The massively inflated cum tube started to pulse violently, moving the huge bulge that formed along the shaft. “I’m sorry Sara, I can’t help it…” Rosa screamed as the flood reached her tip.

The girls could hear a loud whooshing sound accompanied by the cracking of glass as cum fired against the window with so much force it shattered. Rosa started to fill the car up, she covered the dashboard and the front seats with a heavy serving of jizz that seemed to never end. her cock seemed to spray in all directions, and soon the windows were covered too.

Sara could only guess what was going on inside her car as the massive dick flexed and wobbled, letting more and more out. Rosa seemed to float on the blissful waves that washed her body. To Sara’s surprise, even after letting out so much into her poor car, Rosa’s balls not only didn’t shrink but seemed to grow in size.

After what felt like forever, Rosa quieted down and the flood of cum ended. She pulled her cock out of what was once the window, and Sara got to see the damage. Inside, the car was filled up, anything below the window-line was submerged in steaming hot cum.

“I’m sorry Sara, I just had to go.” Rosa apologized.

Sara didn’t answer, her eyes fixated on the white lake that formed inside her car, “How did you just do that Rosa? I… I…” she mumbled, not really expecting an answer.

“We have to get to Dr. Bates, I can feel my balls buzzing again,” Rosa said and grabbed Sara’s arm, dragging her along. The clinic lobby was a pure white, small room, on the wall opposite the door was a metal sign with cursive black letters, “Dr. Bates, Ph.D Sexologist.”

A big wooden desk was manned by a young redheaded lady, “Welcome, Rosa, how are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’ll be okay, is Dr. Bates in?” Rosa hoped for a yes.

“Yes, she’ll be right with yo-”

Before the secretary finished the door behind her slammed open and Dr. Bates entered the room. She was a little shorter than Rosa, her most prominent features were her black, flowing hair and her massive rack, clearly bigger than Rosa’s, threatening to rip through her blouse. The woman walked out of her office and past the desk, each step was broadcasting self-confidence.

“Rosa, welcome.” She said, clearly ignoring her patient’s monster cock, “Glad you managed to make it.” She hugged Rosa, pressing the cock between her massive orbs in the most nonchalant way. Rosa moaned hard as her rod protested and her balls threatened another orgasm. If Rose didn’t destroy Sara’s car a few moments ago the doctor’s hug would surely have ended with a titanic orgasm.

The doctor released the embrace and walked over to the desk, “Listen, Amy, dear…” her voice turned sweet as she talked with her secretary, “Please cancel all my appointments for today.” The woman nodded, “Once you’re finished with, that you can have a day off on me, and if you want you can join us. Rosa is quite a medical wonder, I think it would really advance your professional knowledge to learn about her case.”

“Yes miss Bates,” Amy confirmed and delve into the computer, letting people know of her employer’s future plans for the day.

“Come into my office Rosa, please,” The black-haired doctor invited as she walked in, “Your friend is also welcomed.”

Rosa grabbed Sara’s arm again and the two walked into the clinic, “I hope you don’t mind, I feel better when I have someone with me…”

“Not at all,” Sara said, her eyes still transfixed on the huge rod towering from Rosa’s loins. The office itself looked very spacious, but other than that, it was mostly a regular gynecologist's office, On the large mahogany desk were a few random items and trophies, all telling the doctor how greatly she helped her patients. On the wall next to the desk was a cavity containing a display of 12 pink dildos, ordered by size and labeled from 1-inch all the way to twelve inches. Sara couldn’t help but notice all of them paled in comparison with Rosa’s assets. On the opposite wall was a series of medical illustrations, explaining the male and female body and naming all the parts in Latin.

The doctor took a seat in her leather chair and opened her computer. Amy sat next to her, her gaze joined the doctors and the two clicked away, looking for Rosa’s profile. Rosa and Sara sat on the opposite side of the table.

“Okay, Rosa, found you,” Dr. Bates said, “been a while since you came here. Tell me, how are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling great,” Rosa said.

The doctor giggled, “Well, people rarely visit their doctor when they feel great, Rosa…”

“I think what Rosa’s trying to say is, she’s feeling a little too great, doctor.” Sara tried to gently explain the situation she witnessed. The doctor seemed a little baffled by the statement, “When we got here, Rosa filled my car with cum.” Sara tried to explain.

“Oh, I see,” the doctor said, “she came in your car, that’s natural dear, futanaris have a tendency to get their cum everywhere, I can understand how it might be a little overwhelming at first.”

“Dr. Bates,” Rosa stepped in, “Sara isn’t exaggerating, I filled her car up to the windows in one orgasm…”  
“Firstly, Rosa, you’ve known me for years, you can drop the Dr. Bates.” The doctor said with a smile, Rosa smiled back, “Second, It is not uncommon for futanaris to get to those amounts after abstaining for a prolonged period.”

“I know Diana,” Rosa addressed the doctor, “I abstained in the past to put on a show, but I have been extremely sexually active in the past two days.”

The doctor’s eyes lid up when the words left Rosa’s lips, “Please, tell me more, the more I know the better I can understand the situation.”

“Over the past two days I fucked two women,” Rosa started.

“Watch your language, Rosa!” Sara berated her, “This is a doctor you’re talking to.”

“It is perfectly okay, Sara, I am a sexologist, you can talk as dirty as you want around me, I don’t mind,” Diana explained her position and motioned to the wall with the dildos.

“As I was saying, I fucked two women, thoroughly…” Rosa paused for a minute to think about the last two days, “I also came more than my record.”

“Well, let’s see,” Diana looked at the computer and clicked her mouse, “You see here, Amy, the computer says that Rosa can go up to four times before she needs a rest.”

Amy chuckled lightly and said, “But right now, she is describing a much higher limit…” The doctor nodded in confirmation, “Also, look here, it says her length is 16 inches, but It looks like she is bigger than that.”

“Right Amy,” Diana agreed, “You can see we last measured her over 4 years ago so I would say those are a little outdated. We should have another measurement taken to create a new baseline.” The doctor turned to Rosa, “Is it okay if we measure you? I think it’s important to document what happens.”

“Sure thing doctor,” Rosa agreed.

“Come stand over here,” Diana gestured to an open space in the room, Rosa went and stood there. Diana and Amy got up and brought a metal ruler with them. “We need to hold you parallel to the floor, if it’s too much please let us know.”

Rosa nodded and looked at her massive cock, standing horizontally. Diana grabbed it with both hands and, very slowly, started to push it down. Rosa’s cock was not too happy with being manipulated and it flexed hard, almost making the doctor lose her grip.

“I need your help, Amy, just grab her and try bending the thing,” The doctor urged Amy to join the fight against the rock-hard pole. It took them a few moments, but four hands were just too much for Rosa’s cock. It flexed in protest but remained in position at last. Diana pressed the metal ruler along the shaft and noted, “22 inches…”  
The two released Rosa and her staff jumped up and audibly crashed against her left breast, making her moan. Amy went over to the computer and started updating the profile, While the doctor pulled a measuring tape from her pocket and circled Rosa’s cock.

“10 inches around,” She proclaimed. She moved on to Rosa’s smooth sack, measuring it too, “40 inches around, very solid.” Lastly, she examined the tip closely before grabbing a small test tube from her desk and filling it with Rosa’s clear precum. The test tube went in a machine that hummed and buzzed for a few moments, “Pre with seed, 20%...” After reading a bunch of numbers, Diana and Rosa both sat down.

“Well Rosa, it is as I thought,” Diana began explaining, “Have you ever heard of hyperizem?”

“I have,” Rosa admitted, “I know I’m hyper, that’s not something new…”

“Rosa, please understand that there are levels to being hyper,” Diana explained, “There are hypers who simply grow very big, but they stop when reaching adulthood. But some special individuals are gifted, Rosa…”

Amy’s eyes went wide upon hearing her mentor talking, “Dr. Bates, you think she is a true hyper?” The doctor nodded in response.

“Can you please explain what the fuck is going on?” Sara protested, she didn’t understand what the three were talking about.

“I’ll put it in layman’s terms,” Diana calmed her down, “Rosa is having a second puberty, she is growing, it isn’t common, but a few cases were recorded in the past…”

“Wow,” Sara said at the realization her friend was going to get bigger, “How big are we talking?”

“We honestly don’t know, this could be it, or she could get bigger… The biggest one recorded was a little over 2 feet long over a decade ago in France…”

“But right now, Rosa is almost 2 feet long…” Sara seemed alarmed by the thought.

“This is going to do wonders to my web-show.” Rosa said with a smile, “So I am not at risk?” 

“No dear,” Diana said, “You are super healthy, a wonder…”

“But doctor,” Amy said, “We didn’t take the full measurements, we’re still missing cum output and orgasmic limit…”

“If Rosa is going to be a true hyper we don’t need those…” Diana explained. Amy looked at her with eyes wide open, shocked at how quick her mentor was to give up on getting full documentation. “A true hyper has no limits on those, it is pointless to check…”

“What do you mean by no limit?” Sara wondered.

“Think about it, Sara,” The doctor said as she got up and walked over to a bed she used to examine her patients, “You saw what Rosa can do… Do you think she has a limit?”

“I… I don’t know,” Sara admitted, she thought back on Vicky, Evelin and her poor car.

Meanwhile, sitting on the table, Diana undid the buttons on her shirt and exposed her massive rack, the huge twin orbs were so perfect the doctor didn’t even need a bra, they showed no sign of sagging.

“What are you doing Dr. Bates?” Sara wondered as she saw her undress.

“I have a hyper futa with a two feet cock in my office,” Diana explained as she undid her pants and stood naked before the three, “no way I’m missing this chance… Rosa is probably the only person to reach this size in the country...”

“But you didn’t ask Rosa,” Sara protested naively, “you should ask her first…”

“You’re right…” Diana said as she collected her long, black hair in a ponytail, “Rosa, do you want to do to me what you did to the two girls you mentioned?”

Rosa immediately got up, her cock leaking heavily. She walked over to where the doctor stood, with each pace, her clothes littered the floor and in moments, she was standing naked next to the huge bosomed doctor.

“I am yours, Rosa,” Diana said as she got on her back and lifted her legs, exposing her pink slit, “use me all you need…”

Diana’s pale skin was in great contrast with her lower lips, the pink hole was soaked with her excitement. It was clear to Amy and Sara that Diana was turned on from measuring Rosa, in honest, they were turned on by the futa as well. Rosa went straight to business, she didn’t court the doctor or offered any foreplay. Instead, she grabbed her gigantic head and placed it against Diana’s slit, shadowing the tiny hole completely. Diana moaned as the burning rod pressed against her. It was a continuous moan that raised in pitch as Rosa applied more pressure.

“Look at them…” Sara said.

“How is she going to fit in there?” Amy continued her thought. The two got their answer when Diana’s moan turned into an animalistic scream. Before their eyes, the pink lips stretched and encircled the head.

“My god Rosa!” Diana screamed, “No way this is ten inches, it feels like 40… You’re so thick…”

Rosa ignored the compliment and kept pushing until the whole head and a few inches disappeared inside the pink hole. She held her progress for a moment to let Diana adjust, her whole body shook for the intensity of the experience. After a little while, Rosa started to slowly gyrate her hips, each time, she pulled about 2 inches out of Diana before jamming 3 back in.

“Your friend is a wonder,” Amy said from the other side of the room, “I mean, look at her balls…” Rosa’s sack was swinging like a pendulum with her momentum, it was a massive cum filled wracking ball that was ready to crush anything in its path. As more of Rosa entered Diana, the sack started to pound against the bed, producing a loud thumping noise each time and threatening to crack the wood.

“Girls…” Diana moaned through a screen of pleasure, “Come over here, you have to see this.” The girls got up and walked over. They immediately understood what Diana wanted them to see, her belly had a clear outline of Rosa’s cock reaching past her belly button. “Look here Amy, ahh...” Diana said as she pulled her breasts to the sides, “Her cock is using me, everything I have to offer her… This is the power of a true hyper.” Diana didn’t manage to hold the mentor persona for long, she was almost instantly swept away by an orgasm that refused to end.

As Diana withered on the bed, Rosa started fucking her hard. She made sure to thrust herself as deep as she could, pushing more and more of Diana’s organs to make way for her cock. “My god Rosa, I’m all filled up…” she screamed. Amy and Sara could see Rosa’s tip, a clear outline between the doctor’s breasts.

“Wow, Diana, I never imagined something like this…” Amy whispered, her eyes filled with wonder.

“Rosa, this is amazing… I can’t believe you’re doing her after everything I already saw you do…” Sara joined Amy’s amazement, “Look at her pussy…”

The two followed the outline of the rod as it pulsated inside Diana. Diana’s pink pussy was long gone, in its place was a bright red ring, an outstretched seal that hung on for dear life as Rosa pounded away, driving a foot of meat in and out of the girl. All the while, a vulgar thumping sound echoed in the room as Rosa’s balls slammed against the bed frame.

“Rosa, are your balls okay?” Sara wondered if the routine didn’t hurt her. No answer came back, Rosa didn’t say a word. Sara lifted her eyes to Diana and noticed something was missing, the room was dead quiet, even the bed made no sound. Looking around, Sara saw Rosa stopped moving, it seemed like she was frozen in time. The doctor was also frozen solid, she almost didn’t breathe.

Amy and Sara looked at each other, trying to make sense out of the sudden change in mood. “Are you two okay?” Amy asked. No answer came, Rosa’s eyes were locked onto Diana’s.

“What’s going on?” Sara felt baffled, “Are you no longer having sex?”

“Oh, I see,” Amy gave it a shot, “You’re doing that challenge, the mannequin challenge, right?”

Diana let out a slight moan, “S… She’s on the edge… We…” It was clear she was struggling to even say the words.

“Don’t talk,” Rosa commended, “I can feel your body moving when you talk, Diana… So good…”

“Rosa, what’s going on?” Sara looked for an explanation.

“Can’t you tell?” Rosa had a hard time talking, but she gave it her best shot. “Diana brought me to the edge, we’re trying to keep me there just a little longer.” Each syllable seemed to drain Rosa of her energy, the thing was clearly extremely taxing on her mind.

“But why?” Amy asked, her voice clearly frustrated.

“Because it feels so great!” Diana screamed. Her outlet was followed by Rosa, screaming so hard her voice gave out midway through and she stood there, mouth gaping open and eyes shut tightly. A new sound filled the room, Amy could have sworn she heard water flowing, no, rushing, a loud ‘whoosh’ that was clearly coming from Rosa. Before the girls, Rosa’s cock pulsated wildly, moving violently and shaking the girl at her tip as if she was a rag doll. The Vixen’s boobs wobbled around as the sound intensified. Sara saw it before, her friend was orgasming, hard.

Diana’s eyes filled with tears as she placed both her hands on her flat abdomen, where Rosa’s cock was. “Do it! Breed me!” She screamed. As if on command, Diana’s belly exploded in size, distending and pushing against her hands, growing by the second as the pumping sound grew louder and was joined by the sound of wood creaking. As Rosa filled the doctor, her belly inflated larger and larger, making her look full-term with twins, Still Rosa kept going.

“Wow,” Amy took a step back. The noise for cracking wood made her look down as Rosa inflated her boss. Below the cum filled woman, the bed was hardly managing, and the wood started to bow under her newformed weight. Amy guessed Rosa pumped her with what must have been gallons of cum, far more than all the girls in the room saw in their lifetimes combined. 

Diana felt her body through the orgasmic bliss. The skin of her belly felt thin against her hands, stretched to its limit with Rosa’s offering. She found the growing mess pressed against her other organs and noticed it was starting to get a little hard to breath as the orb pushed against her lungs. Diana thought about trying to change her position to alleviate the pressure but knew that, with Rosa’s cock holding her down, she had no chance. Besides, the thought came to her, with all the added weight she wasn’t really sure her body could hold her up.

Finally, the sounds subsided. Rosa towered over her handiwork and took in the cum-filled woman. She was exhausted by everything Rosa gave her, breathing slowly with her eyes closed. Rosa took a deep breath, “Breeding you was amazing Diana…” She started pulling her erect cock out. It pulled hard on the red ring, as if wanting more, and with the inches came Rosa’s white cream. “Bummer, you can’t hold everything I gave you in… You might not get pregnant with your pussy gaping like this.” Rosa said.

The comment made Sara giggle, “Rosa, with everything you pumped in her the question is not if she’s pregnant, but with how many babies…” 

Rosa ignored Sara and looked around the room, looking for a solution to her problem. It didn’t take her long to lay her eyes on the wall of dildos. “Amy, could you bring the 12 inches one over?”

Amy didn’t know how to react to such a request, she just followed orders. Grabbing the huge toy with both hands she walked over to Rosa, “What now?”

“I’m going to pull out, make sure you jam it in her as deep as you can…” Rosa said and positioned herself. Amy nodded and looked at the monster cock leaving her boss’s pussy. It was followed by a stream of cum as thick as her wrist. “Plug it!” Rosa ordered. Amy pushed the toy into Diana as best she could, ignoring the stream that covered her hands. The doctor screamed as more and more entered her, but she didn’t show any resistance as the whole thing slid inside her with ease.

“Good girl,” Rosa said as she slumped into her chair, her cock still erect and covered with cum.

“Measure her again,” Came the faint voice of the doctor, she lifted her head and looked over her huge cum-filled belly, “We need to know what she managed to do…” Diana lifted her upper body up carefully, The new addition Rosa gave her shifted her center of balance and she still had to recover from Rosa.

Amy looked a little deterred to deal with what Rosa had. She hesitantly picked up the ruler and approached Rosa, “I need your cock straight, please,” she asked politely.

“Not going to happen, dear,” Rosa objected, “It’s too hard now, it won’t bend…”

“I have to, sorry,” Amy said and gently tried to push the cum sleek rod down. It was no use, the thing was as hard as diamond.

“Measure it like this…” Rosa offered.

The girl agreed and placed the ruler along the length, “Rosa grew another two inches…” she announced.

“I knew it, I was fucked by a hyper, I knew it!” The doctor called with joy, her movement made the cum in her slush around in her belly and she almost cracked the bed in half and lost her balance.

Amy fumbled with the computer when Rosa tapped the desk, “Sara, I am so horny, Diana was just a tiny potato chip… I need more…” Amy looked at the towering cock between Rosa’s legs. She eyed the sack that dangled past her knees, still as big as before she filled the doctor.

Sara saw the way Amy was looking at Rosa, “Amy would love to take you…” she called.

“I… I…” Amy’s face turned red as her hair.

“I’m up to it if she’s game.” Rosa agreed.

“I’m sure she’s more than willing, aren’t you, Amy?” Sara pushed her.

“I don’t know…” Amy mumbled.

“Go for it, Amy,” Came Diana’s voice, “You have to try her out…” she patted her massive belly and waves rushed across the skin.

Amy got on the table and tried to look as comfortable as she could. The redhead was the least busty person in the room, her breasts only a C cup. She looked to the ground hoping her embarrassment would fade away, her legs were crossed, an instinct for her when wearing a dress. Rosa got up and walked over to her, she stood inches away from the girl, the pungent smell of cum clear in the air.

“Think about it, Amy,” Sara encouraged her, “Think how great it will feel with Rosa filling you up…”

“But what about pregnancy, I’m not on the pill…”

“So, you’ll get pregnant, it happens…” Sara tried to spur the girl on, “besides, no way all this cum really contains sperms. I heard guys with hyperspermia have less little swimmers, so Rosa must have none, it’s probably sterile at this high amount.”

“I don’t know…” Amy still hesitant, unsure what to do, she shifted around uncomfortably before the behemoth cock, pondering if the reward was worth the risk.

Sara noticed something important, in all this show, Amy’s legs were no longer crossed. She bet all her money on one last shot. “I understand your hesitation Amy, I really do…” She tried to sound friendly, “But you are looking at a wonder, look what Rosa did to the others before you, imagine what pleasures they felt, what a gift of bliss Rosa gave them…” Sara leaned into Amy’s soft ear and whispered, “Give yourself to our goddess…”

Amy’s eyes flared open, her legs moved aside, still covered by her dress, “Take me, Rosa,” she whispered.

Rosa grabbed her cock and bend it down, it filled all the space left between Amy’s legs. a squelch sounded and the light blue dress started to soak as Rosa released some pre to prepare the girl. She wasted no time, grabbing her hips, she pulled herself forward, entering the slit and scratching it wide. Amy screamed and moaned as Rosa claimed more of her by the second. The futa moved in and out of her, shoving over a foot of meat into her overstretched depths. Each thrust was almost too much, getting fucked by Rosa felt just as overwhelming as it looked when she took Diana. Soon, Amy was no longer with the girls, instead, her mind was washed clean with bliss as Rosa ripped her core apart.

Rosa had no intention of holding anything from the girl. This was an all-out fuck, she will leave all the seed her body could make inside the poor girl. It wasn’t some fantasy she had for years, this was something far more animalistic in nature, a need to breed the girl in the blue dress to the point she would be useless to all but Rosa. It didn’t take long for Rosa to reach her edge.

Rosa raged as she fucked the girl on the table, a waterfall of white liquid started cascading to the floor. “Look at you Rosa, are you cumming already?” Sara commented. Rosa wasn’t sure what it was, but didn’t care too much either. She moved to light, short thrusts as her orgasm roared to life, inflating Amy in seconds to look pregnant with twins, making the waterfall grow in size. On the floor, the puddle of cum was huge it reached all the way over to Sara and Rosa kept adding to it. Amy inflated more and more, reaching Diana’s size and surpassing her slightly.

“Get me the biggest dildo you can find Sara!” Rosa ordered as even more cum left her, this orgasm seemed titanic even for her.

Sara looked around helplessly for something to use, while Amy moaned and looked down. Over the loud noise of Rosa filling her with boiling white goo, she heard a different noise, not as profound as Rosa, but more subtle, it was her dress. The blue dress had enough and could no longer handle Amy’s frame. The once skinny girl, now looked pregnant, her belly almost big enough to hold a slim adult inside. It was just too much, the dress gave, ripping open at the seams, letting her belly out. “Please, Rosa, it’s too much, pull out!” She screamed through the bliss.

“I am not losing this load, Amy!” Rosa insisted, pushing deeper into Amy still.

Out of nowhere, Diana crushed on the table next to Amy. In all the orgasmic mess, she waddled her way over to the girls, a thick green shape in her hand. “This is an anal plug, it should do the trick…” Diana said proudly, her inflated midtection resting on the table like a little balloon next to Amy’s growing belly, “Pull out Rosa…” she instructed and leaned in to kiss Amy, who was too lost in the haze to even realize what was happening. Rosa did as asked, pulling her slithering cock out of Amy. Diana, on her end, pushed the plug in firmly.

Rosa was far from done though, she took a step back and aimed her cock at the two. endless streams of white goo leaped out of her pulsating tip and crushed onto the two poor women, covering them and the desk thoroughly.

Sara watched the show as Rosa connected orgasms and buried the girls under gallons of her white sticky cum, she clocked the thing and watched the futa work her sexual need onto the two glazed girls who passed out through it all. She couldn’t help think it was a good thing Rosa took the two on the mahogany table, the poor bed would have cracked long before Rosa finished unloading in Amy. As the show subsided, there was no clue to the girls’ individuality, all their features disappeared under the thick white coat. The only way to tell them apart was Diana’s significantly larger rack and Amy’s bigger belly.

Sara came behind Rosa’s panting figure as she tried to catch her breath. Her cock was finally limp, as if it had its share for the time being.

“That was amazing Rosa, 10 hours straight, you are something girl…” Sara complimented her friend.

“My balls are still buzzing, I can feel them…” Rosa whispered.

“Great, because you wouldn’t believe who called while you were busy…” Sara smiled wildly, “Evelin, she wants more of you…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls adjust to Rosa.

“1… 2… 3… Pull!” Sara called and heaved with all the force she could produce. In accord with Amy, they managed to pry the blonde cum balloon off of Rosa’s giant cock. A massive gush of cum escaped the once tight pussy and sprayed back at its creator. Rosa didn’t flinch as gallons sprayed against her cock, abdomen and breasts. The past year taught her a little jet of cum was nothing to be scared of, even if it’s bigger than what a man can make in a lifetime.

Amy pushed what looked like a giant plug into the new human cum balloon, stopping her flooded body from emptying. “Great job Jess, you did great…” Amy encouraged the blonde as she slowly came too.

“Did I do it? Is she empty?” Her soft voice shattered with strain.

Amy and Sara started to laugh. “Sweety, you’re so cute,” Diana’s voice came as she entered the room, “What you have in you is a drop from the ocean we call Rosa.” Diana inspected the girl resting on her inflated belly.

“I’m not sure I can stand up right now, I feel so full…” Jess wobbled around, trying to understand how the new addition affected her body.

“You can’t sweety, not right now…” Diana got up and walked over to Rosa, “but give it time, I’m sure that by the time Rosa is done with me you’ll be able to wobble out of the room by yourself.” And with those words, Diana walked over to Rosa. She rested in a strange position, her back resting against the headboard with her legs spread wide open across the giant bed. Between her cum sleek legs rested a pair of massive balls contained in a sack. Each orb was as big as a football and felt like it weighed a ton. Towering over them was Rosa’s pride and joy, her massive cock. The pulsating poll that started between her stunning lags climbed higher and higher, as thick around as both her wrists. The only reason Rosa was able to say it didn’t surpass her height was that her hairdo gave her the few inches she needed.

Diana reached the beast and grabbed it with both hands. She shifted it around a little and felt its solidity, a strange mixture of stone-hard and fluff. “Well Rosa, it seems you are a true wonder. To think that a year ago I thought the biggest cock was only 2 feet long…”

“Well, you can say she surprised us all,” Sara agreed, “and to think this strange family of ours would hold for more than a month.”

“But we are holding, and holding well,” came Evelin’s voice as she entered the room.

“Evelin,” Amy called with glee, “we missed you here.”

“Well, Amber took over with the babies so I can take care of our Rosa.” Evelin came to the bed and sat at Rosa’s side. “So how was your day Rosa? Are the girls taking good care of you?”

While Evelin and Rosa shot the breeze Diana turned her back to the futa, took a step away from her and aimed the behemoth cock at her tiny slit. Rosa’s marvelous cock was doing its part to help, the moment it touched Diana’s soft skin it burped out a huge serving of whitish translucent precum, covering every inch of Diana’s ass and legs in its path. After a year with Rosa, Diana was getting used to the process, at first she had a hard time even getting the beast in her, but now, it was as easy as taking a really big cock is for most girls.

Her lower lips parted just as another load of precum surged out of Rosa, it alone flooded every nook and cranny Diana had in her, it alone was fertile enough to get her pregnant again. Diana moaned as the shaft slid in and rearranged her organs, she loved the feeling she got when the rod entered her. Feeling Rosa’s cock pushing out the skin on her belly, knowing that in a few moments she would look just like Jess, probably bigger if Rosa would let her go another round.

“I want us to talk about the future Rosa,” Evelin kept talking with Rosa as if everything behind her was the most mundane sight, “I mean, we’re already 15 people and you’re making sure we keep growing…”

With Diana firmly mounted on her cock, Rosa felt she could address the point Evelin brought up, “what did you have in mind?” She asked.

“Well, I have two options, one is we buy some land and build. We can have our own lot, that way we can make sure we have the facilities to make life more manageable.”

Rosa looked around, her apartment was getting crowded, all her toys pushed aside so they could live there, “I don’t want to move out, not yet… I love my apartment.”

“Well, option b then. We have money from your show, we can buy the rest of the building…” Evelin hoped Rosa won't think her idea is a waste of money.

She waited forever for an answer, but nothing came. Diana’s voice came instead of Rosa’s, a deep, pleasurable moan that left no doubt in Evelin’s mind, Rosa wasn’t answering because she was filling the good doctor. After a year with Rosa in her life, Eveline got used to Rosa orgasming a lot. What she wasn’t used to yet was the power of those orgasms. She turned her head to look and caught a glimpse of the miracle that was Rosa. Even though Diana was stuffed with what Rosa has to give, a foot of glorious cock meat still remained outside. It was sleek with the doctor’s girlcum, demanding full entrance into the toy embracing it.

Evelin couldn’t help but gasp as she saw Rosa’s sack, it looked like it was about to explode. The whole sack abruptly shrunk down in size, losing about a quarter of its size as it retracted closer to Rosa’s pelvis. for a moment, Evelin thought Rosa was actually shrinking, but soon learned how far from the truth she was.

The base of the cock exploded in size, adjusting to what looked like a fist-sized bulge that lazily traveled along the cum vein. It continued its journey along the pole, and when it disappeared into Diana another bulge started its journey from the base. The whole show repeated itself another two times before Diana started to scream and moan violently. The outline of Rosa’s cock vanished from her abdomen as it started to slowly distend. It was a sign the girls knew all too well, when Rosa started slow it meant she was going to go big, and it was no wonder she decided to go big with the doctor of all people. Over the past year, Diana was her biggest fan, her most devoted girl.

As Rosa kept pumping her load into the black-haired woman, she couldn’t help but feel grateful for the woman’s willingness to assist. When they learned Rosa impregnate the girls, Diana worked her magic and took care of everything. All Evelin, Diana and Amy had to do was get to the hospital to give birth, after that they were asked no questions or handed forms to fill. Over the course of a month, Rosa’s strange family went from 5 to 13. Amy and Evelin each gave her twins and Diana, faithful to her image as the most loyal of the girl, gave birth to no less than quadruplets, all girls.

Amy looked at Sara, “We’re going to go through another round of babies aren’t we, Sara?”

“Seems like it,” Sara said as she watched Diana’s belly taking her weight and lifting her off the bed. It was clear Rosa was not done yet, even though Diana was already as big as Jess and the bed groaned under her weight.

“Are you going to take part this time?” Amy wondered, unconsciously placing her hand on her flat stomach.

“I don’t know... Someone has to take care of all the ordinary stuff, you know…”

“Well, you have a point there,” Amy agreed. Both girls noticed Diana’s growth seemed to slow down.

“Okay, time to take her off, who’s next?” Sara wondered as she got on her feet to peel another used cum balloon off of Rosa.

“Wait!” Diana horridly shrilled when she heard Sara’s voice.

The whole room turned to her, fearing something terrible happened. She was usually the quietest of the bunch, even when she gave birth to twice as much as the other girls she didn’t flinch, staying as calm as her doctors. Even Rosa, who was almost apathetic most of the time, had a spark of worry in her eyes. 

“Are you hurt?” Rosa wondered.

“Wait, don’t touch me!” Diana spoke once more, “Rosa, you have to give me another load, please…”

“Don’t be silly, Diana,” Amy said as she kneeled by her side, “She gave you more than Jess, you’re already bigger, you’ll hurt yourself taking another load.”

“Rosa!” Diana ignored her assistant, “You know I’ll do anything for you, please, just once, do as I ask…” The brave woman started weeping, “Please, Rosa, I’m begging…”

All the eyes in the room turned to Rosa, the marvelous idol on the bed.

“Whatever you say, Rosa, do you want another round with the doctor?” Sara gave Rosa the final word.

“I say she can have it, I think Diana worked hard enough to earn a little reward, wouldn’t you say?” The girl all nodded in agreement. Diana, overjoyed with Rosa’s decision, started to cry in earnest.

“I can hardly feel you around my cock, Diana,” Rosa said, “I only feel about a foot of your vagina, I want to try something…”

Rosa used her arms to try and lift her body to its feet, she needed some maneuverability to execute her plan. It was clear she was having a hard time moving, squatting her legs below to better balance herself. She paused to take a breath, and calm her heart.

On the other end of Rosa’s cock was the cum balloon formerly known as Diana. She felt the cock in her move around. Her body reacted the only way it could in such a situation, electricity fired across her back and made her shiver with another orgasmic chain as her lungs struggled to scream her joy.

“I wonder…” Rosa said to herself as she started to lean forward, pressing her loins towards Diana’s overstretched pink ring. Before a crowd of shocked girls, the foot of cock that rested out of Diana did the unimaginable, it started to sink into Diana’s abused pussy. The room filled with gasps and whispers. Ever since Rosa grew past two feet no girl took her whole cock, there was always a chubby bit left outside of the warm, dripping cave.

“God, Rosa, are you seeing this, girls?” Sara said, rubbing her eyes and pinching her wrist to see if she’s dreaming.

“I sure see it,” Evelin confirmed. From her place near Rosa, she could clearly see the magic happen, Rosa’s cock vanished into the doctor’s swollen depths. “She’s almost there, I think she’s going to make it girls!”

Diana lost to the orgasm a long time ago, oblivious to everything that transpired in the room. Behind her, Rosa struggled against her balls. The massive sack rested on the bed, full to the brim with gallons of baby butter, the skin almost bursting with the pressure. It refused to move even an inch forward. Rosa screamed in frustration as a few inches of her rod still remained locked out of heaven.

It was clear to everyone Rosa was stuck, unable to move under the added weight of her magnificent genitals. “Fuck, shit,” Rosa moaned, “I can do more, I can!” She strained her body again, but it was no use. Her sack rested on the bed, making more and more cum, holding Rosa in place like a dog on a leash.

Sara saw Rosa’s frustration, she got up and walked past Evelin, onto the bed and behind Rosa’s back. “Let me help you,” she whispered in Rosa’s ear and got on her knees on the soft mattress. The sack was as big as a beanbag chair and as Sara placed both hands on it she could feel its erratic nature. The skin was both soft and flexible but at the same time pushed back on her hand with immense pressure. Inside, Sara didn’t feel the balls themselves, the orb’s contents felt like oobleck, at times solid and at times liquid. 

Sara leaned into it, putting her weight against the gargantuan sack, “pull Rosa, pull!” Both girls groaned and heaved, but nothing budged. “Again, Rosa, push!” Sara coordinated but the monster orb refused to move.

Tears started to fill Rosa’s eyes, and Evelin saw it. Her heart went out to her, she got off the side of the bed and kneeled by Sara’s side, Rosa’s balls so big they had no problem finding a place for all 4 hands. “Push!” Sara ordered again, both girls pushed with all they had. With a great groan of cracking wood, the monolith started to move. Even though the pace was slow, it was undeniable, Rosa was closing in on Diana.

Diana, on her end, only faintly heard what happened outside her bliss washed mind. All she knew was that Rosa was doing something with her no women ever did before. Out of the blue, Diana suddenly felt something that snapped her out of her orgasmic joyride and with a gasp she was back in Rosa’s bed. Against her buttcheeks was the warm, soft skin of Rosa’s loins. She felt the weight of her lover press against her back, her soft boobs squishing against her shoulder blades, her hands embracing her and pressing against her swollen abdomen.

Rosa’s lustrous red lips whispered in her ear, “I’m in you, Diana, I’m all the way inside you.”

“Do it, Rosa, I want to have your babies,” Diana whispered back, knowing full well what those words mean.

Jess finally managed to sit on her own and turned around to see what everybody else was looking at. Diana was already bigger than she was, and she was on the precipice of taking another load. “Amy, how is she doing this?” Jess tried to bring some sense into the madness before her.

“I… I.. I have no idea…” Amy answered, just as awestruck as Jess.

All the while Rosa and Diana moaned softly as their bodies worked overtime. Their moans filled the room and for a moment they were the only two girls in the world. The show stopped when Sara and Evelin gasped in unison, “We can feel it moving, Rosa’s moving another load into Diana…” they scream.

A loud rumble echoed off the walls as Rosa and Diana started to scream. Diana’s voice gave first as the air in her lungs ran out and an orgasmic shiver ran through her spine and exploded her brain. Rosa kept on screaming a little bit longer as her body locked in place and relinquished control.

What sounded like a water jet on steroids filled the girls’ ears as Diana set a precedent for all the girls. Diana felt the pressure building up quickly against the walls of her abused womb. Even though she had a sea of cum inside her she could still feel the jet of cum hitting her walls, It just went on and on, showing no sign of stopping.

“Jess look,” Amy called, “look at Diana’s belly.”

Jess needed a moment to understand what she was seeing, it appeared as though the spherical belly was becoming an ellipsoid.

“It’s Rosa’s cum blast, Jess,” Amy screamed with excitement, “it’s wonderful…”

Rosa gave a sharp moan and Diana’s belly suddenly became a sphere again, only she was about two times as big as Jess now. Another long moan and Diana’s womb changed shape to tell the girls another jet was filling Diana.

After a dazen shapeshifts that lasted about 5 minutes, Rosa felt her body starting to calm down as reality settled in. She was still hugging the doctor, but the once slim woman was now titanic. Diana’s huge breasts looked like tiny orbs in light of her distended midsection, she was big enough to fit one of the girls inside her, and then some.

“Evelin, get the massive one,” Sara called, her hand on Rosa’s firm ass, “stay there Rosa, don’t pull out before we get a plug.”

Amy was standing before Diana, holding the woman’s hands as they shared a smile. Diana was exhausted, barely fighting to stay awake. “You’re amazing Diana, I never imagined we could do that…” Amy’s eyes sparkled, “I wish I could be like you.”

“You’ll… You’ll get there,” Diana whispered, “Just keep going, don’t give up,” and with those words Diana fell into a deep slumber, a smile on her face.

Evelin came back with the biggest plug the girls had. They joked about using it before, but now it was time to use the giant thing. Sara went to Rosa’s side, helping her move from Diana’s belly to the bed itself. Then, with slow steps, they walked back and pulled the massive rod out of the abused pussy. Cum started to leak down Diana’s belly as Rosa got to the head of her cock.

“Get ready, Evelin,” Rosa directed. Then, with one forceful move, she pulled out. The jet that left Diana launched against Rosa’s flat belly. She almost lost her balance but Sara was there to support her. Both girls were splattered heavily as Evelin struggled to fit the plug in.

Rosa considered sitting against the headboard again but realized Diana was going nowhere in her current state. She was pretty sure the bed under Diana already gave out and figured she might as well give it her all.

“Well girls, who’s next?” Rosa wondered out loud.

“That would be me,” Evelin stood proudly, her body already covered with cum Diana sprayed moments ago.

Rosa smiled, “You know what I like about you Evelin?”

“The fact that I’m soaking wet and ready to take you?” She teased and laid back on her back, opening her legs to expose her moist flower.

Rosa walked over and stood on the floor by the bed, her balls more manageable after pouring a fraction of what she had in Diana. She wasted no time, pushing her tip against the lips and bludgeoning her way in, she knew Evelin liked it rough. In moments, she crushed her cervix and pounded her womb violently.

Rosa towered over the quivering woman, she wondered how she managed to not orgasm at the display of sexuality she just experienced. She wasn’t suffering in any way, of that Rosa was sure, the girl moaned vocally as she did enjoy Rosa’s gift.

“Rosa…” She stumbled in her speech but managed to string something toghether, “We’re going to need a lot of money to buy the whole building…”

Rosa started to laugh and couldn’t help but smile, it seemed the thing really bothered her current toy. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” She said with a smile and jammed herself as deep as Evelin’s body managed. More than a foot was still out of her but that was to be expected of Evelin, she wasn’t far behind Diana, but she still had a little way to go.

“What I love about you most is those gorgeous boobs,” Rosa reached and grabbed a breast in each hand. The effect was immediate, Evelin relinquished her body to the orgasm that knocked at her gates the moment Rosa’s cock touched her flower. ‘That is definitely Evelin’s gift,’ she thought to herself as she started to pump what she had in her tunnel in and out quickly. She never lost an erection after cumming, even before she got this big. Now, after 3 rounds and speeding towards the fourth, her cock was just as ready.

Sara’s phone rang, it rested on the bedside table, “sorry, I have to take this,” she apologized and walked out of the room.

Rosa didn’t really pay attention, she was focused on the sight below her. She loved seeing the pussy she was tearing apart while she was giving it her all. She loved watching the pink ring of overstretched pussy struggle against her in a hopeless attempt to close on her. Evelin was no exception, her pussy pulsed with the beat of her heart in a miserable attempt to crush Rosa’s colossal. She squished her giant boobs once more, each much bigger than a handful.

It was not a question of if Rosa will cum, but a question of when. A primal groan was the harbinger of Rosa’s gift to Evelin. She felt her balls pull closer, ready to unload, when Evelin pulled her ace in the sleeve. Knowing she had no chance of taking two loads like Diana, she aimed to get the next best thing.

Her legs wrapped around Rosa’s waist. At first, Rosa thought she was trying to keep her from moving, but when her balls and cock started to pump their load along the shaft she realized Evelin’s plan. With her legs behind Rosa, the girl’s feet were free to work on her sack, and work they did. Each leg positioned above a testicle, she pushed down hard. The effect was clear, Rosa’s cock heaved like a giant beast, so hard it lifted Evelin off the bed for a moment. The load launched out of the cum-slit thundered directly into the back wall of the womb accommodating it.

Evelin exploded in size, her belly pinning her to the bed as Rosa kept inflating her. The girl’s feet didn’t relent on Rosa’s sack, and in return, she got her prize, her belly grew and grew to the point where it started to push against Rosa and lift her. Soon she had to let go of the magnificent boobs she loved so much. Instead, she started to accept this orgasm, like all good things, will come to an end.

Evelin looked small with her belly so full. As if she was composed of 20% woman and 80% Rosa’s ggoy gift. As things seemed to slow down, Rosa saw Amy standing beside her. In her hand a plug ready at Rosa’s command.

“You did great sweety,” Rosa complimented Evelin, “Now rest, you’ve earned it.”

Sara came back to the room to find Amy placing the plug into Evelin. She wasn’t as big as Diana, but she was no pushover either. “You won’t believe who called…”

“Let me guess, Amber’s having trouble with the kids?” Rosa frowned.

“No, silly, I have great news, Juliet Clark called,” Sara said with a smile, “Yep, The Juliet Clark.”

“No way,” Amy almost squealed, “The supermodel?”

“Yes, her!” Sara confirmed. Both girls started to jump in place with excitement, and Rosa could easily understand them. Juliet Clark was a name even Rosa knew, a true wonder to watch even for the most pies monk. “You would never guess what she wanted Rosa…” Sara teased.

“An autograph?” Rosa asked half attentively. She grabbed Amy’s arm and tossed her on the bed, planning to mount her next.

“Rosa,” Sara sounded excited, “she wants a baby from you.”

Rosa paused in place. It took her a moment to comprehend the words. Well known Juliet Clark wants a baby with her. Her mind overloaded with thoughts of what might be, “I can take her on a date.”

“I can’t believe I’ll have to compete with her,” Amy said, “Why’d you stop Rosa?” She wiggled on the bed a little until she felt Rosa’s pole, parting and filling her as only Rosa could.

“Do you understand the possibilities this gives us?” Jess said, the pregnant woman was already in walking shape, her body adjusted to the load still inside her.

“Well, money for starters,” Sara watched her ex-employee slowly taking the redhead below her. Rosa never failed to impress, as if her whole purpose in this world was to breed women, and god got a little carried away creating her. Her cock jerked to the beat of her heart. Each movement was so profound it forced Amy’s body along with her, Lifting her slightly off the bed. Amy was the thinnest of them all, Rosa knew she could do whatever her heart desired with this toy.

“What do you think Rosa?” Jess spoke over Amy’s howls of pleasure.

“I’ll take her,” Rosa leaned towards Amy and embraced her firmly. Amy thought it was a show of affection, but as Rosa straightened her back and lifted Amy with her she realized it was a mistake. Rosa was standing before the girls, Amy impaled on about two feet of rock-hard cock.

“I want to ask her for 10 grand as payment, okay?” Sara tried to talk business. 

“No,” Rosa sounded assertive, “Tell her O’ll do it for free, I have something else I want from her.” She pulled lightly of Amy’s legs, forcing a few more inches of cock into her pussy and a few loud moans of pleasure out of her mouth. Her inner walls rippled around Rosa and wreaked havoc on the two lovers. She knew her cock was racing towards the edge. 

“Set a meeting. Now go get Amber, I need to breed her too, unless you want to take part next, Sara,” Rosa commanded, and with the verbal command for Sara, came a mental command to her cock. Deep inside Amy, a cannon went off, a spray of white goo that filled everything Amy had to offer before going on to inflate her like the other girls Rosa took.

Amy learned that being impaled on Rosa’s cock was already a stupendous experience, but it paled in comparison with being filled in that position. She was powerless to resist, her body limp and Rosa let out what felt like a gallon with each pulse. Amy counted them in her head as each rocked her core, ‘three, four, five, six,’ she got to twenty when the darkness came. Her belly, somewhere between Diana’s and Evelin’s, felt like it weighed a ton, but Rosa’s rod held in place and showed no signs of straining.

By the time Rosa felt her orgasm dwindling, Sara was long gone. She tried to carefully lower Amy onto the bed, but she turned out to be a lot heavier with a stomach filled with cum. Instead, Amy crushed onto the bed with a loud moan, the wood cracked and Rosa was convinced it was high time to buy a new bed. Jess was there to plug Amy and ensure she too will bare Rosa’s litter.

As if on queue, Amber opened the door to the room and walked in. She was the most distinct girl in Rosa’s house. She wasn’t as slim as Amy, or smart as Diana, her boobs were a modest C cup. What made Amber distinct was her hair, it was a grayish white.

“Sara told me Juliet Clark is going to have your babies,” Amber said as she started to undress, throwing her pink T-shirt and black jeans on the floor, she wore no undies or a bra. The woman stood naked before Rosa and a smile filled her face.

“You’re going to have my babies too, don’t envy her,” Rosa pointed to the only patch of bed not covered with cum-filled girls or pools of cum, right between Diana and Amy.

Amber walked over, she didn’t bother trying to avoid stepping in the pools of cum on the floor, she knew it was no use. She sat on the bed and looked deep into Rosa’s green eyes, ”doggy or missionary?” She asked politely.

“Take my word Amber,” Jess interrupted the two, “First breeding is much more manageable in missionary.” She got on her feet and looked around, “If you don’t mind, I want to go take care of our babies.”

“Is that okay Rosa?” Amber asked.

Rosa nodded silently, her eyes locked on Amber’s triangle. She started to push into the woman, reminding herself she was still new to this. “I better go easy on you for the first couple of times, Amber.”

Amber smiled at her lover and started to mumble and moan as Rosa crammed more of her womanhood into her tiny orifice. She was wet, and the cock in her knew its job all too well and occasionally released a stream of precum to lubricate the toy. Before long, Rosa started to knock on her cervix. This time she wasn’t forceful, she didn’t ram into the poor wall in her way. Instead, she eased onto it, applying a fraction of her power to seduce it into letting her enter the inner temple.

Ambar knew a little about Rosa and saw what the woman could do. It was difficult for her to tell it she was orgasming or not. Her body seemed to move from one eruption of pleasure to the next at incredible speeds, chaining time into a mixture of pleasure and ecstasy.

As unfocused as she was, Amber felt Rosa make her way into her womb. It felt like a little painful pinch near her belly button that was soon washed away by unimaginable pleasure as Rosa took her sanctuary. She had no problem telling if she was orgasming with Rosa inside her womb, her whole being became an orgasm that she wished would never stop.

Rosa felt her release fast approaching. Amber’s tight cunt was delicious, almost heavenly. It gripped her tightly and gave her the most loving massage. She loved the fresh ones, even though about half of her cock was left outside, the half inside was blazing with joy. Her belly clearly showed Rosa’s advancement into Amber, now past her belly button and threatening to reach her breasts soon.

Rosa tensed up as she felt her sack burning. Amber was an amazing fuck, and Rosa wondered what the girl could do when she reaches Diana’s levels. Her cock bucked, contracting forcefully as cum rushed along the tube. It slammed into Amber’s womb so hard it forced the air from her lungs, making her gasp involuntary amidst her moans.

The outline disappeared, its features covered by another sea of cum courtesy of Rosa’s hyped body. Her body instinctively adjusted to the girl, loading her with what looked like a beach ball of cum. Rosa wasn’t sure if it was because she drained herself or because her body, following her lead, decided to go easy on Amber. The show subsided a minute later just as Sara walked in.

“Sara, can you get that plug please?” Rosa asked.

Plugging a girl with such a tiny load in her was an easy job, only a few drops escaped when Rosa pulled out. “Welcome to the family Amber,” Rosa smiled at her new toy, knowing next time she could let her have more.

“Great news, I set you up for the day after tomorrow, that’s the next time Joliet says she’ll ovulate,” Sara informed Rosa.

Rosa smirked, “Okay, I hope I’ll manage abstaining for that long…”

“You’re going to hold two days for her?” Sara knew this time frame was unheard of for Rosa, “what the hell are you planning?”

Rosa smiled as she walked out of the room, “Remember my show?” Sara nodded and a smile started to fill her face too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has been decommissioned. Best of luck to Rosa on her future adventures.


End file.
